Le Renouveau
by Faylda
Summary: Tout était pur, nouveau, fascinant. Le vent soufflant dans les feuilles, les odeurs de la forêt, l'eau transformée en mercure sous la lumière lunaire... Émeraudes tournées vers l'orbe d'un blanc spectral, une seule question reposait dans son esprit; Quel était son but? Les jours passent. Les questions, innombrables. Mais le temps des réponses viendra, elle le savait.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Au départ, elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien … C'était le noir complet.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien, avant cet instant. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle venait tout juste de naître.

Au début, elle s'inquiéta un peu de cette amnésie… Était-ce normal ?

Puis un son trouva son chemin dans son oreille, la calmant peu à peu.

Un son léger et doux. Un clapotis continu, répétitif mais apaisant…

Gardant les yeux fermés, elle essaya d'écouter et de sentir son environnement…

Elle savait qu'elle était allongée sur ce qui semblait être… de l'herbe ?

Elle prit conscience que ses pieds, nus, trempaient dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

Lentement, elle bougea sa main sur le sol qui l'entourait.

Sous ses doigts fins, elle sentit la verdure naissante venant de la terre, lisse et légèrement humide de rosée.

Elle écouta…

Entendit le bruissement caractéristique des grillons et des feuilles d'arbre se balançant au rythme du vent, étouffés par le bruit du flux d'eau voisin.

Elle sentit l'odeur de la terre humide, des pâquerettes nouvellement nées et du bois lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle était bien… Et n'aurait jamais voulu bouger de là où elle était.

Soudain, elle se sentit tirée doucement vers le haut par une force invisible, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Ses doigts quittant l'herbe neuve, elle se retrouva petit à petit en position verticale, les paupières toujours closes.

Puisqu'elle continuait à s'élever au bout de plusieurs secondes, la curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit les yeux.

La première à voir ses prunelles fut la lune.

Elle était… énorme, c'est le cas de le dire.

Une gigantesque boule, d'un blanc nacré dans cette nuit au ciel complètement dégagé qui semblait noir d'encre tant l'astre céleste ressortait.

Elle observa la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre…

Ladite jeune fille observa les alentours, remarquant qu'elle était perchée à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'une vallée, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un rayon blanc bleuté se posa avec douceur sur son visage, et qu'une voix emplie d'une sagesse infinie, s'immisça dans son esprit ;

 _« Désormais, tu répondras au nom d'Emmanuelle, l'Esprit du Printemps. »_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

La jeune fille redescendit lentement vers la terre ferme, sans quitter du regard la sphère lumineuse.

Puis le rayon s'éteint alors que la lune se déplaçait dans le ciel pour disparaitre à l'horizon, à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour être naturelle, et laissant la jeune esprit seule sous le scintillement des étoiles.

Elle resta stoïque quelques secondes, la voix résonnant encore dans sa tête ;

\- Désormais, tu répondras au nom d'Emmanuelle, l'Esprit du Printemps.

Sans faire attention, elle avait parlé tout haut, entendant au passage sa propre voix, aussi douce et légère qu'une brise.

Après plusieurs minutes pour assimiler la nouvelle, Emmanuelle, car tel était son nom apparemment, redressa les épaules et la tête.

L'Esprit du Printemps… Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle contrôlait la nature ?

Voyant un arbre mort en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la rive, elle s'engagea dans la rivière d'un pas décidé, convaincue qu'elle pourrait en faire quelque chose.

En passant, elle jeta un dernier regard vers la direction qu'avait pris la lune avant de disparaitre.

Le niveau de l'eau montait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, et la fraicheur du liquide sur sa peau la fit soupirer d'aise.

Elle sortit un pied du cours d'eau et s'approcha de l'arbre desséché pour se stopper dès le premier pas.

Un léger bruissement attira son attention, puis elle baissa le regard pour découvrir sous ses yeux emplis de surprise et d'émerveillement, de la terre sèche et craquelée devenir fertile.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que de l'herbe verte et grasse ne se mette à pousser abondamment, avant d'être rejointe par des dizaines de fleurs, les pétales pointées vers le ciel et colorées d'un violet vif, resplendissant malgré le peu de lumière qu'offrait la nuit.

Et bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas cette fleur, son nom et sa signification surgirent dans son esprit.

 _« Des crocus… Ça représente la joie et la jeunesse… »_ Se dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune esprit fit un autre pas -prudent cette fois, ayant peur d'écraser sa nouvelle création- sous lequel se dressa une multitude d'autres fleurs de la même teinte, plus grandes et aux pétales à la fois tombantes et tournées vers le haut.

 _« Des iris, maintenant ! Je dois m'attendre à une bonne nouvelle ?»_

Elle s'avança vers l'arbre sec et dépourvu de toute trace de vie, sans cesser d'observer la belle nature qui naissait à chacun de ses pas.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de un mètre de ce qui semblait être autrefois un jeune chêne, elle l'observa et s'imagina dans son esprit, le même arbre mais avec un feuillage majestueux.

Lentement, la jeune fille tendit la main vers le tronc et le toucha.

Une vive lumière verte pâle, presque blanche, apparue brusquement sous sa paume avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Petit à petit, l'écorce trop claire du bois mort reprit la couleur caractéristique du chêne. Puis ce fut au tour des feuilles d'apparaitre ; petites au début, puis de plus en plus imposantes et nombreuses.

Laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps, elle recula jusque dans la rivière pour observer le résultat, bouche-bée ;

Même en se fondant dans la masse des autres chênes, l'arbrisseau de trois mètres semblait ressortir de par son feuillage plus clair et plus abondant, mais aussi par la magie qui émanait de lui et des fleurs multicolores à ses racines.

Elle venait de créer un jardin, son jardin, en une poignée de secondes et quelques mouvements… Tout bonnement incroyable !

Elle lâcha un petit « Ouah… », abasourdie et impressionnée par ce don.

Souriant de son travail, elle se tourna dans le sens du courant et le suivit en marchant, shootant dans le liquide transparent quelques fois, sans se rendre compte des minuscules algues qu'elle faisait pousser là où ses pieds se posaient brièvement.

Amusée par les éclaboussures et par les gouttelettes d'eau volant dans tous les sens, elle commença à trottiner, puis à courir de plus en plus vite.

Elle remarqua, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'elle courrait SUR l'eau.

Cela sembla étrangement naturel à la jeune esprit, qui ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Puis, mût d'une étrange intuition, elle s'imagina voguant sur les flots sur une planche de surf, puis tendit la main vers le bas.

Contre toute attente, une plaque d'eau compacte d'une forme ovale et allongée prit forme sous ses pieds. Emmanuelle s'arrêta de courir et se mit en position de surfeur et se laissa glisser à la surface de la rivière.

Rivière qui s'agrandit un instant plus tard pour devenir un torrent.

Enivrée par la vitesse, le vent faisant voltiger ses cheveux et l'eau giclant sur son visage, la jeune esprit ferma les yeux et savoura les sensations présentes.

Gardant les paupières fermées, car elle avait bizarrement confiance en l'eau comme à une vielle amie, elle éclata d'un grand rire cristallin suivi d'un cri de joie pur.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le grondement d'une cascade se rapprochant dangereusement…

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et arrêta de rire tout aussi vite, une expression d'appréhension et de panique apparaissant sur son visage.

La cascade n'étant plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres seulement, elle se prépara à faire un plongeon forcé. La rive était trop loin et sa vitesse était bien trop élevée pour y arriver à temps.

Alors que la gravité commençait à l'attirer vers le bas de la chute d'eau, son souffle se coupa et pas un son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Quelques mètres seulement la séparait de la surface lorsqu'un grand courant d'air l'enveloppa, glissa sur son corps avec habilité et la souleva telle une plume dans les airs.

L'air contenu dans ses poumons sortit enfin sous la forme d'un cri, alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Se stabilisant un instant dans le ciel sans nuage, elle put apercevoir les premières lueurs roses et dorées annonçant l'aube au loin, avant de se rendre compte que le vent, qui la maintenait à une quarantaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et lui envoyait ses cheveux dans la figure quelques instants auparavant, s'était stoppé net alors qu'elle souriait aux couleurs de l'aurore.

Elle tomba comme une pierre dans un arbre, se remettant à crier au passage, et fit une chute pour le moins désagréable puisqu'elle se fit fouettée, giflée et écorchée par les branches rencontrées en chemin.

Elle réussit malgré tout à s'agripper à une branche plus épaisse que les autres et à s'installer à califourchon dessus, dans une position assez peu élégante…

Entourée d'arbres et n'entendant plus que faiblement la cascade, elle se rendit compte que le vent l'avait tout de même emmenée assez loin.

Par mesure de sécurité, elle redescendit doucement de l'arbre, préférant marcher que voler pour le moment, même si les muscles de ses jambes endoloris demandaient grâce.

Elle le fit si lentement, que lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, qui avait d'ailleurs une micro couche de neige presque fondu à sa surface, le soleil était presque entièrement levé...

0-o-0

 **Oki! Alors déjà, salut tout le monde! Peut-être certains auront déjà lu la précédente version de mon histoire, et je leur dis bon retour! Aux nouveaux, je dis bienvenue!**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire -enfin, le prologue et les cinq premiers chapitres- ont été récemment réécrit car beaucoup de choses ne me plaisaient pas du tout.**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent l'histoire d'avant la réécriture, et si vous voyez ce message, sachez que je suis désolée de n'avoir rien posté pendant plus d'un an malgré le fait que je sois assez active sur ce site... J'ai tout simplement eu une grosse flemme et un grand manque d'inspiration pendant toute cette dernière année. Rien de plus.**

 **Mais il y a quelques semaines, je suis tombée sur une amie de longue date que je n'avait pas vue depuis des années. On a parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle écrivait des fics. Et quand je lui ais dit que moi aussi j'en avait une en cours, c'est un peu partit en cacahuètes... Je vous épargne les détails mais en gros, quand je lui ais dit que je n'avais plus envie d'écrire ni aucune inspiration pour la continuer, elle m'a encouragé à reprendre mon histoire du début et de changer tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Et que surtout je ne devais pas me forcer dans quoi que ce soit en rapport avec mon histoire.**

 **Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rouvert mes vieux dossiers Word, et j'ai quelque peu retapé cette bonne vieille fic, qui au passage fête ses 2 ans cet été, mais ça c'est un peu hors sujet...**

 **Suite aux paroles de mon amie, je me suis aussi posée une règle; écrire ma fic quand j'ai envie et mettre tout ce qui me plaît dedans. Mais surtout, ne pas m'imposer de rythme pour poster les chapitres.**

 **Pour tout dire, la dernière fois je pense que j'étais un peu trop jeune et pas assez mure dans ma tête pour écrire une fic. Je me forçais à écrire et je postais sans trop me relire et corriger ce qui ne me plaisait pas. Mais plus maintenant.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite les gens, je serais pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT régulière. Un chapitre pourrait sortir avec deux jours d'intervalle, comme deux semaines ou deux mois. Mais pas deux ans, du moins j'essaierais.**

 **Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai finit le chapitre 7 et entame le 8ème. Juste pour vous prévenir. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je posterais tout d'un coup. Je laisserais des écarts entre les posts pour que je puisse avoir le temps d'écrire la suite de mon côté, voir prendre de l'avance pour mieux me relire et vous proposer la meilleure des histoires que je puisse vous donner à lire.**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avance de prendre le temps de lire au moins une partie de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **A+!**

 **Ps: Dsl pour le long pavé, mais fallait que ça sorte quelque part! ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

La jeune fille marcha un moment, ce qui lui permit de maitriser peu à peu ses pouvoirs, qui se révélèrent assez puissant pour qu'elle en perde un peu le contrôle à certains moments, faisant fleurir des plantes diverses, dont certaines qui ne devrait pas apparaitre avant plusieurs semaines –la plupart disparaissant rapidement, après l'ordre de l'Esprit du Printemps.

La jeune esprit avait aussi remarqué que la fine couche de neige présente au sol fondait à chacun de ses pas, le rayon autour d'elle variant, laissant parfois une parcelle de terre humide, ou de l'herbe verte à souhait et, la plupart du temps, des perce-neiges et des primevères.

Pour le vol, ce fût une autre histoire

Au départ aussi chaotique que son baptême de l'air, elle apprît à reconnaitre les courants d'airs adéquats assez rapidement pour un bon équilibre.

Réalisant pirouette sur pirouette à cinq-six mètres du sol, juste au-dessus de la cime des arbres, elle découvrit le bonheur de sentir le vent l'emmener de plus en plus haut, et l'enrober comme dans un cocon.

Elle ne sentait pas la morsure du froid, l'adrénaline et l'amusement du moment lui apportant assez de chaleur pour ne pas l'endurer.

Elle s'en sortait pas trop mal, jusque-là. Elle maitrisait bien les bases de ses pouvoirs et du vol... Ça aurait pu être pire !

Au bout d'une bonne heure de vol, à virevolter à droite à gauche, et où elle apprit à se connaitre elle-même ainsi que ses limites, elle arriva dans une ville, plutôt bien animée malgré l'heure matinale.

Arrivée dans une allée commerciale, et apportant avec elle une douce brise tiède qui fit retirer bonnet et écharpe à quelques passants, la jeune fille atterrit et s'approcha d'une femme arrivant en face d'elle en tapotant sur un écran de téléphone, dans la ferme intention de lui demander où elle se trouvait.

\- Excusez-moi madame, pouvez-vous me dire où-

Emmanuelle se figea, sans finir sa phrase.

La femme venait de lui passer au travers, le nez toujours collé à son portable, et continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques peu secouée, elle se reprit bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit quatre ou cinq autres personnes la traverser.

Voyant la grande allée se remplir de plus en plus, Emmanuelle décolla d'un bond et se posa près de la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements.

Elle posa son front et sa main gauche sur le verre, puis ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir tremblant. Le froid passa par sa paume puis remonta le long de son bras et traversa sa peau frontale afin de refroidir son cœur et son esprit en surchauffe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle entendit un rire enfantin derrière la vitre fraiche.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et recula la tête, de façon à mieux voir une femme brune à lunette et un jeune garçon d'environs cinq-six ans aux cheveux châtains se tenaient là, des sacs au bout des bras.

Le garçonnet courrait en rigolant entre les rayons tandis que sa mère le suivait d'un pas lent, l'air morose.

Puis la vue de la jeune fille se concentra sur son propre visage, dans le reflet du verre; une peau couleur pêche, des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez, des lèvres fines et rosées, des cheveux chocolats aux reflets dorés au soleil, raides et tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Puis elle croisa son propre regard qui semblait d'ailleurs étinceler de milles nuances de vert différentes, allant du vert cobalt au vert foncé en passant par le jade, l'émeraude, le pistache, le vert feuille, l'olive, le kaki et bien d'autres encore…

Pas trop mal jusque-là…

Regardant ensuite à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne lui rentrerait dedans –au sens propre- elle recula d'un pas et s'observa de la tête aux pieds; ceux-ci étaient nus, un jean slim bleu ciel lui arrivait à mi mollets et une fine ceinture couleur auburn était attachée à sa taille. Son débardeur rose pâle était surmonté d'un sweat vert émeraude à capuche, à moitié fermé par une fermeture éclair et aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Enfin était accroché autour de son cou une fine chaine en or avec une petite rose en cristal pur de la même couleur que le nom de la fleur pendant au bout.

A vue d'œil, elle se serait donnée environs 16-17 ans et aurait dit qu'elle mesurait 1m55 et des poussières.

Satisfaite, elle bondit et s'éloigna en flottant du centre-ville pour se poser sur un rocher près d'un lac recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta assise là à jouer avec ses nouveaux dons, faisant pousser diverses plantes autour d'elle, ou encore en créant des graines à partir de cette même énergie verte pâle ayant fait revivre l'arbrisseau quelques heures auparavant. Elle en regarda plusieurs s'envoler dans le vent. La jeune fille savait qu'il les déposerait là où elles étaient destinées à pousser.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de près de deux mètres de haut qui s'approchait d'elle par derrière.

\- C'est toi le nouvel Esprit du Printemps ?

L'interpelée sursauta tellement violemment que sa magie déjà enclenchée échappa à son contrôle; des lierres accrochées aux murs de pierre aux côtés de l'intrus, dissimulé dans l'ombre des roches, se déplacèrent rapidement dans un léger bruissement pour venir entourer les chevilles de ce dernier, le retenant fermement.

Le prisonnier se contenta d'observer ses pieds les bras croisés, nullement impressionné ou même paniqué.

\- Bon, bah… je crois que j'ai ma réponse…

Pendant ce laps de temps, l'esprit avait sauté sur ses pieds et avait réussi à se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Comment pouvez-vous à me voir ?

Au ton paniqué mais ferme employé par l'esprit printanier, la mystérieuse personne releva la tête, interloquée par la dernière question.

\- Si je te…

Il se figea instantanément lorsqu'il vit la brunette, un bâton d'épines dans la main droite, et entourée de ronces pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

Il leva lentement les mains pour montrer qu'il venait en paix ;

\- On se calme, cocotte… Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis le Lapin de Pâques mais mes amis m'appellent Bunny. Ensuite, oui je te vois puisque moi aussi je suis un esprit.

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis un Esprit du Printemps alors que je suis née il y a moins de quatre heures !?

Quatre heures ? Seulement !? Pourtant, Bunny avait pris le temps de l'observer manipuler ses pouvoirs un minimum avant de l'aborder… Et après ce qu'il avait vu de sa maîtrise, il lui aurait plutôt donné plusieurs jours, et non quelques heures ! D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le Lapin de Pâques n'avait jamais vu un esprit aussi jeune se débrouiller aussi bien !

Il allait devoir procéder prudemment ou cela pourrait mal tourner…

Effaçant l'air abasourdi de son visage, le Lapin de Pâques laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps recouvert de poil, avant de reprendre plus doucement;

\- Écoutes cocotte, je-

\- Je m'appelle pas cocotte !

Bunny se stoppa, vexé.

Elle avait un sacré caractère cette petite ! Peu de gens lui parlaient sur ce ton en temps normal… Au moins ne se laissait-elle pas faire ce qui, dans un sens, le rassura. Pouvoirs ou non, elle ne serait surement pas sans défense en cas d'attaque.

Il fronça les sourcils et reprit d'un ton qui se voulait calme ;

\- Alors dis-moi comment tu t'appelles.

L'esprit saisonnier hésita. Mais elle se dit que le lapin géant l'apprendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre, un jour.

Et puis, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'il venait bel et bien en paix.

\- Emmanuelle.

\- Très bien, Emma. Je te propose un marché. Tu me libère, je réponds à tes questions et tout ce que je te demande en échange, c'est de m'accorder ta confiance le temps que je t'explique et te montre pourquoi je suis là. Ensuite tu seras libre de choisir si tu veux rester ou partir.

\- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe qui s'en prend aux autres esprits ?

Nullement blessé car il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, Bunny laissa échapper un ricanement que la jeune fille n'apprécia pas du tout.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il lui demandait sa confiance mais lui riait au nez à la première question !

Elle fronça les sourcils et resserra les plantes grimpantes autour des chevilles du lapin, qui allèrent même jusqu'à remonter un peu.

Ce dernier, sentant plus qu'il ne vit les lierres l'emprisonner avec plus de force, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en croisant le regard d'Emma, n'y trouvant rien d'autre que du mépris et de la colère contenue.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi. Tu es assez perdue en ce moment et c'est normal. Je n'aurais pas dû rigoler, mais je te l'ai dit, je suis pas ici pour te blesser -j'aurais bien du mal d'ailleurs…- et je sais que ton cœur te dit la même chose.

Emma le regarda suspicieusement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

\- Comment-

\- Je le sais ? C'est très simple. Tous les Saisonniers ont cet instinct. De plus, nous sommes tous les deux liés.

\- Comment ça, liés ?

\- Libère-moi, et je réponds à tes questions.

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui libérer les pattes, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

Bunny regarda avec intérêt le lierre regagner sa place en s'avançant à la lumière du jour, dévoilant son corps de lapin géant au pelage gris clair avec des motifs d'une teinte plus foncés, des oreilles géantes dressées sur sa tête, des pattes titanesques -ça devait pas être très évident pour marcher…-, ainsi que des boomerangs accrochés dans le dos.

La jeune esprit eut alors une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne lui voulait réellement que du bien en se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer un de ses engins en pleine face dès le début.

\- En tout cas, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes ! Je connais aucun esprit qui a réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs avec une telle aisance, quatre heures seulement après être né...

La jeune fille rougit légèrement à cette déclaration avant de se reprendre et de plonger son regard aux milles et unes nuances de vert dans celui émeraude de son interlocuteur.

Lequel fut surprit de retrouver autant de nuances en un seul regard.

\- Vous avez parlé de Saisonniers au pluriel. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule à contrôler la nature ?

\- C'est ça. Il y a quatre Esprits Saisonniers Principaux chacun à la tête d'une saison, plus un grand nombre d'autres esprits mineurs qui les aide dans leurs tâches.

La jeune esprit hocha la tête.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'existais ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de l'attention.

\- Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Le vouvoiement, ça me vieillit trop. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est l'Homme de la Lune qui m'a dit qui tu étais, -enfin, ton rôle quoi- et où te trouver.

\- L'Homme de la Lune ?

\- Celui qui t'a choisie pour être celle que tu es maintenant. D'ailleurs, tu l'a forcément vu, c'est lui qui nous donne notre nom.

\- Alors c'était sa voix qui a résonné dans ma tête quand je me suis réveillée ?

\- Tout juste, Emmy !

Elle se redressa à ce nouveau surnom, mais ne dis rien.

Sa façon si décontractée et calme de parler et d'agir la rassura un peu. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle baissa légèrement sa position défensive, ce qui fit sourire le lapin à qui le geste n'échappa pas.

\- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé jusqu'à moi ?

\- Pour qu'on travaille ensemble, pardi !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Comme le dit mon nom de scène, je suis le lapin qui est en charge d'une fête nommée Pâques, qui se déroule au Printemps. J'ai donc besoin d'un Esprit du Printemps qui veillera au bon déroulement de cette saison lorsque ma fête à lieu, en Avril. Mais ton rôle sera aussi de la répandre dans le monde le reste de l'année.

\- Et quand aura lieu cette fameuse fête ?

\- Arf ! T'arrive trop tard ! Pâques est passé depuis presque une semaine !

\- Oh… Désolée…

Bunny fut surprit par sa réponse.

Il l'observa triturer nerveusement son pendentif, les yeux baissés et sa position défensive complétement mise de côté.

Il s'esclaffa.

\- « Désolée » ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a de la neige au sol au lieu d'y avoir de l'herbe et des fleurs, que les arbres n'ont même pas encore de bourgeons… Et que ta fête a dû être en partie gâchée puisque je n'ai pas pu faire mon boulot.

Le Lapin resta avec une mine surprise un instant, n'en revenant pas que sa possible futur coéquipière soit déjà inquiète pour l'avenir de Pâques.

Puis, soudainement, il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Emma qui s'attendait plus à des représailles.

Naïvement, elle demanda ;

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu t'en fiche que ta fête soit gâchée ?

\- Je rigole parce que tu te crois responsable du fait que ma fête soit en partie ratée, alors que tu n'as rien à voir dedans parce que tu n'étais pas encore réveillée ! Et aussi parce que tes réactions sont tout le contraire du vrai coupable qui, lui, se marre bien en venant m'embêter !

\- Oh… Euh… Et qui est le coupable alors ?

Bunny reprit tout à coup son sérieux, -touché, malgré tout, par la culpabilité injustifiée de la jeune esprit- et afficha une moue grognonne en pensant au responsable.

\- Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Emma ne trouva rien à dire, se disant tout de même que c'était gonflé de la part d'un Esprit saisonnier de venir empiéter sur le travail d'un autre.

Une colère sourde monta en elle, sauf que cette fois, elle n'était pas dirigée vers le lapin géant.

\- Eh bien… Si un jour je le croise ce Jack Frost… je lui ferais manger des perce-neiges de ta part !

Bunny fit un sourire de coin en se disant qu'ils s'entendraient parfaitement bien s'ils avaient les mêmes intentions envers Frost.

 _Plus que bien, même_ ! Se dit-il en voyant un sourire machiavélique fendre le visage d'ange de la jeune fille quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il se frotta les pattes, à la fois pour les réchauffer mais aussi enthousiaste pour la suite.

\- Bon ! Que dirais-tu de voir le fonctionnement de Pâques, maintenant ?

La brunette pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air inquisiteur.

\- Je croyais que c'était déjà passé depuis une semaine ?

\- Oui mais tu sais, la fabrique n'est jamais totalement à l'arrêt… J'ai beau avoir encore le temps, il faut commencer les préparatifs des prochaines Pâques dès la fin des précédentes.

\- C'est si long que ça à préparer ?

\- T'as pas idée… Si tu veux, je te montre comment ça marche. Suis-moi !

\- Je voudrais que tu répondes à mes questions d'abord, si tu veux bien…

Bunny suspendit son geste habituel pour ouvrir un tunnel, attendant patiemment qu'Emma trouve ses mots.

Elle tritura son pendentif en hésitant, puis se lança

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que les gens me passent au travers ?

Aïe. Sujet sensible avec un esprit neutre.

\- Errr… C'est assez compliqué… Mais pour te rassurer, ils te verront un jour si tu joues ton rôle d'esprit printanier correctement.

\- Et pourquoi moi ? Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait d'autres Esprits du Printemps, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, il y en a un tas d'autres, mais pas avec autant de pouvoir que toi. Les autres Esprits du Printemps contrôlent des choses plus mineures comme faire pousser des bourgeons de fleurs au sol ou sur les arbres, ou bien faire voler et déposer le pollen à des endroits précis. Mais ça sera à toi d'ouvrir ces bourgeons ou de leur dire vers où envoyer le pollen. Bien sûr, quand tu sauras pleinement maitriser tes capacités, tu pourras faire tout ça à leur place, allégeant leur travail au passage. Si tu veux un exemple, Iris, l'Esprit de l'Arc-en-ciel, qui est un Esprit Universel –c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'a pas de saison attitrée et bosse pour chacune d'elles-, pourra travailler en collaboration avec toi quand tu appelleras la pluie et le soleil en même temps. Elle possède une sorte d'alarme. Et si les bonnes conditions sont réunies, ça lui permettra de te localiser toi et l'endroit où son arc multicolore doit apparaitre. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. En gros, je suis un peu le cerveau de ma saison, c'est ça ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

\- Et c'est comme ça dans toutes les saisons ?

\- Oui.

\- Et Jack Frost, il est…

\- Comme toi, c'est l'Esprit Principal de l'Hiver, malheureusement... Tu risques donc de le croiser assez souvent, à l'avenir.

\- Et… et l'Esprit principal du Printemps qui était là avant moi… où est-il ?

La mine de Bunny se fit soudainement sombre, ses oreilles tombèrent en arrière puis il baissa la tête, empêchant Emma de voir les émotions danser dans ses prunelles vertes.

Elle sût qu'elle venait de toucher une corde assez sensible.

\- Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on est sans nouvelles… Et maintenant que tu es apparue, on pense qu'on ne la reverra plus… Elle était assez âgée et l'Homme de la Lune a dû la congédier…

Emma baissa la tête, et la releva quelques instants plus tard, quand elle sentit une patte douce et réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ou alors, elle voulait juste changer de vie. Elle s'en plaignait souvent ces derniers temps, et je m'attendais à un truc dans le genre d'ici peu de temps. L'Homme de la Lune t'a désignée pour que tu lui succèdes. Soit-en fière Emma.

Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit avec force

\- Je ne décevrais personne pour m'avoir choisi.

Le lapin lui sourit, et elle décida de changer de discussion. Faisant disparaitre d'un geste les dernières ronces, Bunny ayant entièrement gagné sa confiance, elle s'écria ;

\- Bon ! Tu me la montre ton usine, ou pas?

Il ricana, de meilleure humeur, et déclara ;

\- Accroche-toi !

Il tapa du pied et le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

Leur chute fut accompagnée par une exclamation de surprise d'Emma qui se transforma bien vite en rire, bientôt rejoint par celui de Bunny.

Ils glissèrent à l'unisson dans le grand toboggan de terre, Emma faisant fleurir des petites plantes diverses pour s'entrainer et s'amuser sous le regard amusé du lagomorphe.

Et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers le domaine de Pâques…

 **Fin partie 1**

0-o-0

 **Hey tout le monde! Petite explication vite fait pour tout bien comprendre! Ça prendra que deux minutes, vous inquiétez pas. ;)**

 **J'avais déjà plus ou moins décrit ce que j'appelle les "parties" pour ma fic dans l'ancienne version, mais un p'tit check up ça fait pas de mal...**

 **.-*-.**

 _ **Attention, important!**_

 _ **L'histoire se déroulera en trois parties.**_

 _ **Partie 1- Découverte de l'OC et d'un autre personnage important.**_ _(mais vu que cette partie est finie et que du coup vous savez de qui je parle, inutile de m'attarder dessus.)_ _ **tout se passe**_ _ **avant le film.**_

 _ **Partie 2- Point de vu de l'OC**_ _ **durant les évènements du film**_ _ **, principalement pendant les "entre-scènes" du long-métrage et les scènes où Jack et les Gardiens sont séparés.**_

 _ **Partie 3- Tout se passe**_ _ **après le film**_ _ **.**_ _(Pas trop de détails, hein! Ça serait bête de spoiler... ;p)_

 **.-*-.**

 **Certains se demanderons sûrement s'il y aura une romance entre Jack et l'OC... Peut-être un chouïa mais pas plus. Déjà parce que je suis une douille à écrire des romances, mais aussi parce que j'ai quelque chose de spécial de prévu pour les deux... ^^**

 **.-*-.**

 **J'avais pensé à un truc pour que vous puissiez suivre le progrès de l'écriture des chapitres... C'est que je vous mette le numéro du chapitre en cours d'écriture à la fin de chaque nouveau chapitre posté.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez que je le fasse ou non au risque de dévoiler à l'avance le nombre total de chapitre quand la fin de la fic pointera le bout de son nez... Enfin, on a le temps mais quand même.**

 **Pour les p'tits curieux, sachez que je commence le neuvième chapitre.**

 **.-*-.**

 **Voila! J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire! :D**

 **Bonne lecture et a+!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Cinq ans plus tard…_

\- Bon, à plus Fleurette !

\- FROST ! Ramènes ta fraise glacée ICI et MAINTENANT !

\- Désolé, je suis pas trop fruits, je crois que c'est plutôt ton truc !

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre ! La prochaine fois que tu envoies un canapé bouler sur un enfant, je te fais bouffer toute la glace qui aura servi à faire glisser sa luge, tu m'entends !?

Mais elle ne reçut qu'un rire de la part de l'esprit aux cheveux blancs, qui disparut entre les arbres, sous ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta, furieuse.

Une mine soucieuse remplaça cependant bien vite celle en colère.

\- T'est pas croyable ! Tu te rends compte à quel point il aurait pu se faire mal !?

Sachant qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réponse, sous peine de dévoiler sa position, et ne gagnerait pas à cache-cache avec lui, la jeune fille se retourna pour observer la petite bourgade qui s'étalait au loin.

Son regard s'adoucit quand il passa sur les quartiers emplis d'enfants de tous âges. Cette petite ville les avait accueillis, sa rivière et son chêne et elle, bien que les deux premiers se trouvent à quelques kilomètres de sa position, au nord-est.

Puis son regard se posa sur le lac gelé.

C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré l'un de ses seuls et meilleur ami, pratiquement cinq années auparavant.

L'un des seuls car le lagomorphe faisait partit des rares qui ne la fuyait pas, par peur de sa position et de ses pouvoirs. Leur nombre pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Les quelques autres qui osaient l'approcher étaient surtout des Principaux ou des Printaniers –si on pouvait parler d'amitié pour ces derniers, qui ne venaient la voir que pour recevoir de l'aide, des ordres ou des instructions…-.

Alors quand la jeune esprit regardait les enfants jouer entre eux, elle avait du mal à retenir sa jalousie.

Bien sûr, le peu d'amis qu'elle possédait valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux…

Mais en réalité, tout au fond, et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle espérait plus que tout un ami qui la comprenait. Bunny n'avait jamais été dans son cas, il lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre quelques mois plus tôt, et ses autres connaissances ne semblaient pas se soucier de leur solitude plus que ça… Ou alors la dissimulaient-ils très bien.

Un jour, alors qu'elle visitait un village près d'une chaine de montagne, elle avait entendu un vieil homme à l'air sage dire à une fillette ; ''Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre''.

Alors elle attendait.

Le hic, c'était qu'elle pouvait patienter indéfiniment à cause de son immortalité. Elle savait que certains esprits solitaires étaient âgés de plusieurs centaines d'années, et elle ne voulait pas vivre ça.

Revenant à l'instant présent, l'esprit printanier soupira de frustration avant de demander au vent de l'emmener en Australie, près du Terrier, le repaire du Lapin de Pâques. Elle jeta un regard chargé de reproche vers les arbres en contre-bas au passage, sachant pertinemment que Jack Frost l'observait et attendait qu'elle s'en aille pour sortir de sa cachette.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées après cette folle course-poursuite avec le glaçon, comme l'appelait Bunny. Et dessiner des motifs divers sur des œufs en compagnie du lapin était parfait pour se détendre. Elle le savait d'expérience.

Durant le trajet d'une demi-heure, elle observa les nuages et s'amusait à chercher des formes.

Quand elle en vit un qui, d'après elle ressemblait à un œuf avec des jambes, elle se remémora ses premiers instants au domaine du lapin…

oOoOo

Arrivés au Terrier, Bunny lui avait montré les éléments les plus fabuleux de son jardin magique comme les bulbes à œufs, ou encore les clochettes à peinturer et la rivière irisée. Quand était venu le tour des fleurs, toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres, Emma avait eu une envie irrésistible de les reproduire, ce qu'elle fit sans problème, et même avec une habilité hors du commun, sous l'œil stupéfait du Lapin de Pâques.

\- C'est dingue, comment tu fais ça !? On dirait que tu t'exerces depuis des décennies ! S'était-il exclamé en regardant alternativement l'Esprit du Printemps et les plantes parfaites nouvellement nées.

Elle se souvenait avoir rougi en déclarant;

\- Je sais pas trop, enfaite… Je crois qu'on pourrait dire que c'est un peu par instinct. J'ai juste à regarder la plante une fois pour pouvoir la voir sous toutes ses coutures dans mon esprit et j'ai juste à imaginer que je la crée. Enfin… je crois que ça se passe comme ça…

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers Bunny, et le voyant plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux toujours rivés sur les fleurs avec une mine soucieuse sur le museau, Emma s'était senti de plus en plus stressée.

\- Est-ce que… c'est mal que j'y arrive du premier coup ?

Le lapin s'était tourné d'un coup vers la jeune fille. En voyant ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, il s'était empressé de la rassurer.

\- Non, non, non ! Au contraire, c'est super !

Ouf ! Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien…

\- Je suis juste inquiet des intentions de certains s'ils apprenaient ta maîtrise… Ils pourraient essayer de te contrôler et de se servir de toi.

Le visage de la jeune fille avait perdu toute trace de couleurs à ce moment-là.

\- Me… contrôler… ?

Il l'avait regardé, hésitant, puis se dit qu'elle devrait être au courant, étant la première concernée.

Il avait soupiré.

\- Tu es différente, Emma. Il faut que tu le saches. De mémoire, aucun esprit, Élémentaires compris, n'a pu maitriser ses dons aussi vite et bien que tu ne l'as fait.

Sur l'instant, Emma s'était demandé s'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Différente… ? D-dans quel sens ? Avait-elle demandé d'un ton faible.

\- Dans le sens que tu pourrais être en danger si des personnes pas très ouvertes d'esprits entendaient parler de ce que tu peux faire...

Elle avait déglutit avec difficulté.

Sa vie était en danger… Très joyeux !

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Il y a plus de bons que de mauvais esprits dans le monde, donc même si tu as un souci, quelqu'un t'aidera sûrement. Et puis, c'est pas comme si t'étais sans défenses ! S'était-il empressé de lui dire en voyant son air affolé.

Tout de même, il lui faisait peur avec toutes ces histoires ! Et puis le 'sûrement' n'arrangeait pas les choses… Il n'était donc pas entièrement convaincu lui-même.

\- Tu as aussi une puissance immense pour un tout jeune esprit, mais tu arrives miraculeusement à la contenir et à la contrôler.

\- J'ai encore un peu besoin d'entrainement... Avait-elle soufflé avec un petit rire nerveux.

Le Gardien l'avait observé, souriant, en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. Elle n'était heureusement pas comme une certaine engelure dont il ne citerait pas le nom…

\- Très peu, tu peux me croire ! Je t'ai observé, tu sais. Tu attires l'énergie printanière comme un aimant, et elle passe à travers toi comme par un filtre… Elle arrive à l'état fort et brut et ressort avec la douceur des aigrettes d'un pissenlit. Tu utilises cette énergie brute avec une facilité déconcertante et-

La brune l'avait coupé en rougissant de gêne d'être ainsi surestimée.

\- Attends, stop ! Tu souligne trop mes soi-disant talents, mais je ne peux pas tout réussir du premier coup, c'est impossible. Et puis, tu as eu une preuve tout à l'heure quand tu m'as surprise près du lac : J'ai paniqué et perdu le contrôle sur tout !

Cette tirade avait fait lâcher un petit rire amusé au lapin.

\- Peut-être… Il n'empêche que tu as très vite repris le contrôle, pas vrai ?

La printanière croisa les bras, mais ne le nia pas.

\- Tu veux que je te prouve que ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ? Ok ! Tu vois ces plantes qui ressemblent à des lianes, là-bas ?

\- Celles qui sont en spirale ? Avait-elle demandé, la tête tournée vers la direction pointée.

\- Oui, celles-ci. Je voudrais que tu essaies d'en reproduire au moins trois. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

Elle l'avait regardé suspicieusement, puis avait secoué la tête en voyant son regard innocent, avant de se diriger vers les plantes désignées d'un pas léger.

Emma les avait recréées, avec cet instinct dont elle avait parlé à Bunny quelques instants auparavant, mais avec cette fois un peu plus de difficulté…

Une fois son travail terminé, le lagomorphe s'était approché pour inspecter les plants verdoyants, un sourire satisfait à la commissure des lèvres.

\- C'est tout bonnement incroyable… Mais n'empêche, ces tiges plus que parfaites confirment mes propos !

\- Hein ?

\- Vois-tu ma chère Emmanuelle, ces plantes sont assez particulières… Elles me servent à faire les motifs sur tous mes cocos en un rien de temps en se servant… de la magie printanière ! Attends laisses-moi finir. Avait-il dit précipitamment en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour riposter.

Emma grogna légèrement mais ne dit rien.

\- Je disais donc… A l'instar des clochettes et des bulbes, ces plantes doivent être créées à partir d'une énergie printanière la plus pure et brute possible. Ce qui, normalement, requiert des semaines voir des mois d'entrainement pour réussir à l'invoquer.

La brune n'avait fait que se renfrogner encore plus, ce qui avait fait soupirer le lapin, las devant tant d'entêtement.

\- Écoutes Emma, ces plantes, ton prédécesseur n'a pu les réussir correctement qu'après onze mois de travail acharnés ! On a même failli être en retard pour Pâques cette année-là, tellement cette maîtrise lui était difficile à atteindre. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu as bien plus de talent et d'habileté que tu ne devrais ! L'Homme de la Lune ne doit pas y être étranger, et il doit avoir de grands projets pour toi plus tard…

\- Ça ne prouve rien !

Mais son ton avait perdu en assurance, et ça, Bunny l'avait bien entendu.

Après plusieurs autres minutes de discussion –ou plutôt de tentative de persuasion d'un côté et de réponses négatives de l'autre- la printanière avait finalement accepté les propos du lapin. Non sans râler, bien sûr.

Elle se souvenait avoir parlé de choses et d'autres avec Bunny, puis s'était retirée accomplir sa première mission : commencer à installer le Printemps, en partant de la même ville qu'un peu plus tôt.

oOoOo

Revenant au moment présent, volant à l'horizontal, dos à l'océan Indien et la tête dans les nuages -dans tous les sens du terme-, elle sourit et ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum des sensations présentes Le vent fouettant sa peau et faisant voler ses cheveux chocolat dans son visage, le soleil réchauffant chaque parcelle de son corps et la fraicheur envahissant ses mains quand elle les passait dans les nuages cotonneux.

Puis le vent lui souffla qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à un ou deux kilomètres de la rive Australienne et elle descendit en piqué vers la mer.

A quelques mètres de la surface, l'Esprit du Printemps se laissa tomber les pieds en avant sur l'eau. Une seconde avant de toucher l'océan, elle fit appelle à ses pouvoirs pour créer la même planche de surf que cinq ans auparavant à la rivière.

Une vague immense, en longueur et en largeur, se forma autour sa plaque d'eau, et s'éleva très vite à presque une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur.

Voyant la plage à moins de 500 mètres d'elle, elle grossit la vague d'un ou deux mètres supplémentaire, pour le plus grands plaisir des australiens qui se jetèrent sur leurs planches en voyant le monstre d'eau arriver.

L'Automne venait tout juste de commencer dans l'hémisphère sud, et les températures estivales toujours présentes permettaient aux humains de profiter de la plage quelques semaines encore, avant le grand rafraichissement annonçant la saison glaciale.

Heureusement pour Emma, elle et l'Esprit de l'Automne Principal, Scarlett, étaient devenues amies en se rencontrant le jour où la printanière visitait cette partie du monde en pleine saison de moisson.

La jeune femme était une belle rousse feu aux yeux noisette et à la peau basanée vêtue d'une longue robe d'un orange crépusculaire recouverte de feuilles diverses aux nuances chaudes.

En comprenant qu'elle avait affaire à la nouvelle représentante du Printemps, Scarlett s'était montrée d'une douceur presque maternelle. Étant sur terre depuis plus de 260 ans, elle avait l'habitude des nouveaux nés, même si ceux-ci étaient assez rares.

Au bout de quelques heures passées ensembles à faire connaissance, les deux saisonnières étaient devenues de bonnes amies malgré leurs saisons opposées.

Sachant contrôler l'eau, Emma lui proposa de créer les célèbres vagues australiennes à l'avenir en échange d'un coup de main pour créer des rafales de vents qui emportaient le pollen au loin, quand l'envie et le besoin se faisait ressentir pour la saison de la brune.

La rousse avait joyeusement accepté. L'Australie étant son pays natal, il était normal qu'elle veuille le meilleur pour que ses habitants s'amusent.

Depuis ce jour, quand la jeune fille passait près des côtes australiennes en allant voir Bunny, elle en profitait également pour créer d'énormes vagues, attirant au passage les surfeurs les plus talentueux du monde.

Elle s'y rendait spécialement entre juin et novembre, en pleine saison hivernale de l'hémisphère sud. Comme le Printemps était proche à ce moment, et par conséquent Pâques aussi, elle y passait beaucoup plus de temps que le reste de l'année afin de se préparer aux deux évènements.

Elle vogua quelques minutes avec ces amateurs de sensation fortes qui, bien qu'ils n'entendaient pas son rire cristallin résonner dans l'air iodé, s'esclaffaient tout de même à ses côtés.

Un instant plus tard, elle reprit son envol, faisant se fracasser la vague géante dans un bruit assourdissant.

Elle se remit sur le dos en souriant toujours et regarda le ciel, dont le bleu semblait bien fade en comparaison du vert nuancé de ses yeux.

Bleu fade qui ne le resta pas longtemps.

De magnifiques aurores boréales multicolores venaient de faire leur apparition dans la voute céleste dégagé…

Bunny lui avait expliqué que c'était le signal de rassemblement pour les Gardiens envoyé par leur ''chef'', le Père Noël ou Nord si vous préférez.

« Si le signal est lancé, c'est qu'il y a ou va y avoir une urgence… Même si la dernière fois, cette urgence était en fait une demande d'aide pour emballer les quelques milliards de cadeaux de Noël. Les Yétis qui l'aident habituellement avaient pratiquement tous chopé un vilain rhume… Au moins le bon point, c'est que les humains ne peuvent pas voir les aurores. On en entendrait tout le temps parler, sinon ! »

Étouffant un juron, elle se retourna et essaya d'aller le plus vite possible. L'Esprit du Printemps atterrit un instant plus tard devant une caverne dont l'entrée était dissimulée par des vignes épaisses et pendantes.

Elle entra en trombe et sauta dans le trou dissimulé derrière deux rochers, et dont l'accès n'était accessible qu'en volant ou en sautant très haut - 5-6 mètres.

Arrivée au bout du tunnel, elle se précipita dans la clairière, sans se préoccuper des œufs en pierre géants qui tournèrent leurs faces de cailloux en mode ''méchant'' avant de voir à qui ils avaient à faire et de repasser en mode ''gentil''.

\- Bunny ! Tu es là !?

Mais personne ne répondit.

\- Évidemment, il est à l'autre bout du monde avec les Gardiens, suis-je bête !

Elle s'assit au pied d'un cerisier en fleur. Pour tuer le temps, elle attrapa un œuf vierge qui passait devant elle, sortit son pinceau magique -Cadeau du lapin. Elle avait juste à penser à une couleur et voilà !-, le peignit puis le laissa repartir, se saisit d'un second et de recommença.

Un trou se forma à sa gauche alors qu'elle terminait son sixième. Et un instant plus tard, le Lapin de Pâque en sortit avec une mine à la fois inquiète, déconfite et dégoutée.

Il remarqua son amie au pied de l'arbre. Ravi de la voir malgré les mauvaises nouvelles, il essaya de lui sourire, ce qui donna une grimace assez horrible sur le visage habituellement jovial ou sérieux du lagomorphe.

Amusée, Emma se mit à le taquiner sans quitter son travail des yeux, sentant le malaise du lapin.

\- Bah alors ? Nord t'a commandé du chocolat pour les gosses en plus d'une aide pour emballer les cadeaux ?

La grimace de Bunny s'effaça pour devenir un vrai sourire en coin, qui partit à son tour presque aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils et déclara, l'air grave;

\- Il y a deux mauvaises nouvelles : La première, et la plus grave des 300 dernières années, le retour du croque-mitaine, Pitch Black.

Choquée et surprise, elle releva brusquement la tête et lâcha son œuf qui en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, seulement à moitié fini.

\- Quoi !? Je le croyais six pieds sous terre, lui !

\- La peur ne meurt jamais, Emma… On l'avait neutralisé au Moyen-Âge, mais on s'attendait à ce qu'il refasse surface un jour, mais…

\- Pas aussi tôt.

\- …Ouais.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. C'est la jeune fille qui le brisa.

\- Et la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ? Il a un allié ténébreux super fort ?

\- C'est une histoire d'allié, en effet, mais pas pour lui… L'Homme de la Lune a désigné un nouveau Gardien.

Emma sauta sur ses pieds en tapant des mains comme une enfant, heureuse. Elle savait que peu d'esprits à ce jour étaient encore vivants pour oser affirmer avoir été présent lorsque l'Homme de la Lune avait désigné le dernier Gardien connu, Fée, la fée des dents. Et elle avait déjà plus de 487 ans…

\- Un nouveau Gardien !? Mais c'est trop génial ! C'est le premier depuis un demi-millénaire, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est la Tortue qui a été choisie ?

\- Pire que ça, Fleurette !

\- Me fait pas poireauter comme ça ou tu risques d'avoir de quoi déraciner ton jardin pour les dix prochaines années ! C'est qui !? Le Yéti ?

\- C'est Jack Frost…

Emma se figea net.

\- Quoi !? Le givré, un Gardien !? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Bunny !

\- Malheureusement, non. C'est la vérité… Et en plus c'est à moi de le trouver. Alors autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

\- Je l'ai croisé pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure à Burgess, si ça peut te servir…

\- La ville où on s'est rencontré ?

\- Ouaip ! Il s'amusait à faire perdre des dents aux enfants en leur envoyant un canapé à la figure... Après une bonne glissade en luge sur une ligne de verglas traversant la moitié de la ville, bien-sûr !

Le lapin resta immobile un moment avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard réprobateur d'Emma.

\- Et toi ça te fait rire !? Le petit aurait pu être blessé !

\- Attends que je raconte ça à Fée ! J'ai trop hâte de voir sa réaction !

\- Et on appelle ça un Gardien…

Elle regarda Bunny se tordre de rire au sol un moment avant qu'un sourire amusé ne vienne s'incruster en douce sur son visage et se disant qu'au moins, elle avait réussi à le remettre de bonne humeur…

Pour le moment.

Avec Pitch Black à nouveau dans la nature, les temps s'annonçaient assez sombres…

o-0-o

 **Hey les gens! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de la seconde partie!**

 **J'espère que jusque là l'histoire vous plais... j'imagine que c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour demander mais bon.**

 **Que dire d'autre?**

 **Ah oui! On est en finale de la coupe du monde les gars! Faut fêter ça! Je sais pas vous, mais perso dimanche je vais aller au bistro du coin le midi pour squatter et me garantir une bonne place le soir. Allez la France! ^^**

 **Sinon... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fête nationale! Pleins de feux d'artifices en forme de cœur pour vous!  
**

 **A+! :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Esprit du Printemps et son ami aux longues oreilles étaient assis sur la branche la plus épaisse du sapin le plus grand en bordure de ville mais néanmoins invisible, cachés par les jeux d'ombres nocturnes.

De leur position, les deux compères pouvaient presque voir la totalité de Burgess…

Mais dans cette ville, une seule chose –ou plutôt personne- les intéressaient vraiment.

Et justement, Emma venait de trouver cette personne…

Plissant légèrement les yeux, elle observa avec attention la forme au pull bleu recouvert de givre et au bâton recourbé à la main sur le toit d'une maison à sa droite, et qui semblait parler à la Lune.

A la vue de la silhouette, elle se souvint aussi de ce moment, plus tôt dans la journée…

oOoOo

Alors qu'elle essayait de faire fondre doucement la neige bien trop présente en ce début de Printemps et de faire pousser des plantes à la place, un cri paniqué mais assez lointain lui était parvenu, la stoppant dans son travail.

Curieuse, mais avec un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant le ventre, elle avait sauté sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche et avait observé la rue avec stupeur un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans était à plat ventre sur une luge glissant à toute vitesse sur une piste de verglas qui, elle, était invoquée par un certain Esprit de l'Hiver Principal…

Figée d'horreur par ce spectacle, elle avait cru faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait vu une déblayeuse à neige foncer droit vers l'enfant.

Heureusement, l'esprit farceur avait de bons réflexes et une bonne maîtrise de ses pouvoirs car il avait fait prendre un virage serré à la luge, évitant de peu le véhicule, avant de la faire planer puis atterrir dans un tas de poudreuse, aux pieds d'une statue.

Et bien sûr, l'esprit hivernal avait été fier de son coup, tout comme le garçonnet qui avait sauté partout en se vantant de sa super figure.

Emma s'était assise sur le bord du toit où elle se trouvait et avait souri doucement devant ce spectacle.

Du moment que les enfants s'amusaient et ne se faisait pas mal…

Mais elle avait pensé trop vite !

Son sourire avait immédiatement disparu en voyant un canapé percuter violemment le jeune lugeur…

Choquée et ayant mal pour ce dernier, elle avait mis une main devant sa bouche en observant la réaction du glaçon, toujours perché sur la statue du centre-ville.

Évidemment ! Il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement et avait à peine tiqué !

Une main était soudainement remontée de derrière le sofa à la vue de tous, un petit carré blanc entre le pouce et l'index.

Le visage de Jack s'était décomposé en un instant sous l'œil déconcerté de la brune qui n'avait pas trop compris l'origine de ce changement d'humeur…

Ce n'était qu'un caillou… ou pas ?

C'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce que le mot ''dent'' parvienne à ses oreilles…

Tandis que les enfants s'éloignaient de lui, Jack avait sauté de sa statue en les rappelant, mais évidemment, personne hormis Emma n'avait pu l'entendre ou le voir…

D'ailleurs, les enfants étaient passés à travers le corps de l'adolescent des neiges, comme l'avait fait cette femme cinq ans auparavant avec Emma.

Frost s'était stoppé puis avait décollé les mains dans les poches, passant à travers les maigres flocons qui tombaient du ciel, déçu et vexé que sa tentative ait échouée à cause d'une simple dent de lait.

Au même moment, l'esprit printanier avait senti une colère sourde remontrer en elle, expliquant sans doutes l'odeur de terre humide et de fleurs sauvages qui avait empli l'air ambiant à cet instant, faisant lever le nez à quelques passants amateur des odeurs printanières dans la rue en contre-bas.

Amusement ou pas, Frost était allé trop loin.

Sur l'instant, ça n'avait été qu'une dent… Mais ça aurait pu être bien plus grave !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle avait décollé à son tour de son toit d'accueil, rouge de colère, pour poursuivre cette engelure à travers le ciel en lui criant ce qu'elle avait pensé de son comportement…

oOoOo

Pourtant, elle eut de la peine pour lui, et pendant un bref instant, elle se vit elle-même devant la Lune pleine et rayonnante, la suppliant de lui dire quelque chose, de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait à faire dans le monde hormis apporter le Printemps…

En vain.

L'Homme de la Lune restait toujours cloitré dans son silence. Ce qui, d'après beaucoup, était très habituel.

Sûrement que le monologue lunaire de l'esprit tricentenaire aux cheveux blancs était sur ce sujet précis…

\- _Au fond, toi et moi on n'est pas si différent que ça, Frost… On a juste une saison parallèle_ … Pensa-t-elle, une moue pensive peinte sur son visage.

Sortant de ses pensées, Emma revint au moment présent, pointa du doigt le garçon hivernal et chuchota;

\- Il est là-bas. Tu le vois ?

\- Ouais… Bon, j'y vais maintenant, comme ça, ça sera fait !

Bunny était sur le point de sauter au sol quand la jeune fille le rappela discrètement.

\- Bunny !

L'interpellé se tourna vers son amie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends un peu avant d'y aller…

\- Pourquoi rater cette chance ? Il est sur le toit d'en face ! Il risque de s'enfuir après…

La printanière soupira, légèrement exaspérée.

\- Bunny… Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaie de communiquer avec l'Homme de la Lune ? Même si on sait tous les deux qu'il ne lui répondra pas, ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher un échange aussi important ! Ce n'est pas poli !

Le lapin fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Emma l'intercepta d'un ton plus calme.

\- Et puis il ne partira pas avant plusieurs minutes, donc tu as encore un peu de temps…

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Les rares fois où je le vois, c'est pratiquement toujours au début de la nuit et il reste toujours près de la ville où je le croise pour observer le Sable des rêves voler jusqu'aux enfants…

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher sa curiosité et son étonnement.

\- Il… joue avec, si on peut dire… Il passe la main dans les trainées de sable pour voir les rêves que vont faire les enfants… Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais de loin, c'est très joli. Laisse-le profiter de ce moment avant de venir tout chambouler dans sa vie.

\- V'là autre chose ! Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ses loisirs, toi ? Ricana le lapin d'un ton amer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une lumière dorée fit son apparition dans le ciel étoilé.

Elle détourna la tête vers la source lumineuse, légèrement peinée que son ami ne la comprenne pas, mais aussi curieuse de voir ce qui se passait même si elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Elle surprit des dizaines de fils dorés à serpenter à travers et au-dessus de la ville.

Un bref instant, elle se dit que malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait vu ce spectacle, il semblait toujours plus beau que le précédent et qu'elle ne s'en lasserait sûrement jamais.

En parallèle, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à Bunny.

Le Lapin de Pâques n'était pas connu pour sa patience, mais Emma devait être une exception puisqu'il l'avait toujours été avec elle.

Toutefois, ne préférant pas le voir tel que les autres le voyait, elle essaya de choisir les bons mots rapidement.

\- Depuis que je me suis rendue compte qu'on est pareil lui et moi…

Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant avec ses prunelles vertes printemps, les serpents lumineux se reflétant à leur surface.

\- Dans quel sens ? Demanda-t-il après un silence, d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Emma se tourna un instant vers lui, hésitante, avant de reporter son attention vers la silhouette qui, elle venait de le remarquer, s'était déplacée sur le fil d'un poteau électrique.

Elle soupira lourdement, puis souffla;

\- Tous…

Bunny ne répondit rien, car il sut à ces mots que la discussion était close.

Il observa la brune scruter Jack qui passait sa main dans l'un des serpents d'or… qui se transforma en dauphin dès qu'il l'ait touché.

L'animal en sable tourna autour de la silhouette du garçon hivernal avant de s'éloigner vers une fenêtre.

Bunny soupira.

Il sentait qu'il avait blessé la jeune fille à ses côtés, et aurait voulu rester se faire pardonner, mais le devoir l'appelait…

Des fois, il regrettait d'être un Gardien… Sa fonction ne lui permettait pas de passer autant de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu avec ses amis.

\- Bon… Je pense que je devrais y aller avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, sinon Nord va piquer une crise… Tu passeras ton temps quelque part en particulier ou tu sèmeras le Printemps dans le monde ?

\- Un peu des deux, je pense … je passerais dans quelques villes puis je viendrais un peu m'occuper des œufs de Pâques…

Le lapin sourit et son amie fit de même en retour.

\- Bien ! Sois prudente. Avec Pitch, on n'est jamais à l'abri… Et si tu as un problème, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, ok ?

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer, tournée à nouveau vers son contraire glacial.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Bunny lorsqu'elle l'entendit atterrir au sol, faisant voler la fine couche de neige autours de lui.

\- Bunny !

Il se retourna tandis qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux aux mille et un verts emplis d'inquiétude.

\- Fais attention, toi aussi…

Ce furent les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir de sa bouche.

Le lagomorphe leva un pouce vers le ciel avec un sourire en coin et disparut en bondissant dans les ruelles alors que le sable des rêves s'évaporait dans l'air au même moment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une alarme de voiture retentit, puis ce fut le tour d'une poubelle d'être renversée. Un chien aboya et un instant plus tard, un cri de surprise étouffé parvint jusqu'à la jeune esprit printanière, avant que le silence ne revienne, lui confirmant que le Lapin de Pâques avait réussi sa mission.

\- Ta discrétion s'améliore de jour en jour, Bunny… Murmura-t-elle ironiquement, ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire moqueur.

Elle souffla d'un coup et s'affala contre le tronc, toujours assise sur sa branche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une jambe pendant dans le vide.

Peu à peu, l'appréhension vint la titiller et emplit doucement son cœur, lui faisant perdre son sourire…

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup plus que cette simple phrase…

Après dix bonnes minutes à observer les étoiles et à faire pousser de nouvelles aiguilles sur les branches son sapin sous l'œil rayonnant de la pleine Lune, Emma se décida enfin à bouger.

Mais… pour aller où ?

Elle avait bien plusieurs idées, mais laquelle choisir ?

Le Japon ? Ses villes gigantesques aux gratte-ciels immenses, ses cerisiers prêts à être mis en fleurs, ses splendides levés et couchés de soleil en bord de mer ?

La France ? Ses monuments célèbres, le pain chaud sortant du four, ses superbes campagnes où la faune et la flore s'étalaient et lui laissaient de quoi s'occuper ?

La Russie ? Un pays un peu trop au nord, mais où la neige avait du mal à disparaitre, lui laissant tout le travail qu'elle souhaitait ?

Des pays magnifique elle l'admettait. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui convenait.

Puis elle pensa à un endroit où elle n'avait mis les pieds qu'une ou deux fois en cinq ans : La Chine, l'un des pays les plus peuplés du monde, avec la Grande Muraille, l'édifice le plus majestueux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu… Elle avait eu vent que la Fée des Dents en personne habitait dans ce pays, bien qu'on ne lui ait jamais confirmé.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

Oui, la Chine était une destination parfaite ! Elle n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup de travail car la neige n'avait pas été très présente cet hiver, mais la situation actuelle lui prenait trop la tête, donc ça lui suffirait.

Sans plus attendre, Emma décolla de son arbre et fila droit vers l'Asie.

Elle fronça tout de même les sourcils de mécontentement car, malgré son bien-être et sa satisfaction de s'être rendue utile, son mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas…

Et commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

o-0-o

 **Wow... Les gars... On a gagné! LA FRANCE EST CHAMPIONNE DU MONDE! Je suis tellement contente que je vous prendrais bien tous dans mes bras si je pouvais! Quatre à deux, c'était un match magnifique qui restera dans l'histoire aussi bien française que mondiale. Une victoire qui pète le feu! Si vous aviez vu l'ambiance en bas de chez moi même trois heures après la fin... D'ailleurs ils crient toujours, et il est 1h30... xD**

 **Enfin bref ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre! ^^**

 **A+!**

 **~~~0~~~**

 **Reviews: -** la première, trop contente! Et c'est un ancien en plus. ^^-

 **Blue- Hey, ravie de te retrouver aussi pour la nouvelle version! ;D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Emma riait aux éclats en s'amusant à transpercer les nuages, n'hésitant pas à faire de grands détours pour sentir la fraicheur des microscopiques gouttelettes d'eau lui chatouiller la peau un bref instant.

Les rayons du soleil du petit matin lui réchauffaient doucement les bras, les jambes et le visage, ce qui rendait la température de ces grandes masses de vapeur encore plus agréable.

Elle eut de la peine pour les humains. Eux ne pouvaient pas voler à leur guise, même si certains osaient tout de même se jeter d'un avion pour rester en l'air quelques minutes à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu, rien que pour ressentir cette folle liberté… technique qu'elle trouvait totalement stupide et génial à la fois.

Mais comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que des désavantages dans la fonction d'esprit !

Même si au final, si elle avait pu choisir entre être immortelle ou humaine, elle aurait pris le deuxième choix sans hésitation.

Quand on est un esprit, rien n'est pire que de sentir quelqu'un vous traverser.

Le pire est que, à ces moments-là, on ressent toutes les émotions de la personne qui nous traverse. Qu'elle soit joyeuse, en colère, triste ou autre.

Et toutes ces émotions qui vous frappent de plein fouet, souvent accompagnées de votre propre surprise, sont grandement intensifiées quand elles viennent se nicher dans votre cœur…

Alors que lorsque l'on est humain, on peut vivre sa vie au jour le jour, sans s'attendre à voir une personne vous passer au travers n'importe quand… ni de ressentir toutes ces émotions qui ne vous appartiennent pas.

Mais malgré cela, et comme elle l'avait dit à Bunny cinq ans auparavant, Emma était fière d'avoir été choisie pour diriger le lourd fardeau qu'était une saison, et elle ne décevrait pas l'Homme de la Lune.

Pivotant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'une lune gibbeuse bien plus grosse que d'habitude était apparue au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon.

 _\- En parlant du loup…_ Se dit-elle.

Elle préféra l'ignorer.

Après tout, la Lune elle-même semblait faire de même quand l'Esprit du Printemps cherchait une quelconque réponse à ses questions presque aussi variées que les types de plante existant dans le monde…

Puisqu'elle savait qu'elle arriverait en Chine dans peu de temps, une grande chaine de montagne apparaissant loin en-dessous d'elle, Emma ralentit et décida de profiter de ce dernier moment de tranquillité en s'allongeant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et les pieds croisés.

En mode ''Emmallongée'' comme disait Bunny lorsqu'il la voyait se balader ainsi dans le Terrier à deux mètres de au-dessus du sol en faisant mine de se reposer…

Ces moments la faisait bien rire car le lagomorphe géant se plaignait souvent du fait qu'elle le rendait malade en voltigeant de la sorte.

Ça lui rappelait de soi-disant mauvais souvenirs en traineau…

Avec un sourire amusé, elle rabattit sa capuche sur la tête, faisant frémir les quelques fines tiges, petits bourgeons et minuscules fleurs toutes plus colorées que leur voisine qui avaient élu domicile sur son sweat depuis quelques mois déjà, puis leva les yeux vers les nuages pour profiter de la vue que lui offrait son voyage…

A croire qu'à son simple contact, la verdure devenait encore plus vivante qu'elle ne l'était déjà lorsque la petite brune la créait.

Cela faisait-il de même pour les autres esprits saisonniers ?

Sûrement… Elle avait bien vu des feuilles faites de rouge et d'orange vif et chaleureux sur la robe de Scarlett, ainsi que du givre plus étincelant que d'ordinaire sur le sweat de l'autre engelure !

Puis Emma pensa à l'Esprit de l'été qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré malgré les quelques fois où la saison estivale empiétait sur la sienne plus tôt que prévu… En cinq ans, elle aurait dû le croiser au moins une fois, non ?

Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi il ressemblait… Vêtu tout en jaune, la couleur représentative de sa saison, peut-être ?

Pour tout dire, elle ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon… Ou tout simplement un humain…

Tout était possible, Bunny était bien un lapin de deux mètres !

Elle croisa les doigts dans l'espoir de tomber sur lui un jour prochain et d'avoir l'occasion de sympathiser avec lui.

Après cela, elle s'étira longuement en soupirant d'aise, puis inspira un bon coup, ce qui permit aux délicieuses senteurs boisée et florale habituelles émanant de ses cheveux brun de venir lui chatouiller le nez, malgré le vent qui tentait d'emporter ces bonnes odeurs au loin.

Elle se remit dans la pose que son ami le lapin détestait tant avec un sourire satisfait.

L'Esprit du Printemps resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger un orteil, observant la forme des nuages cotonneux passant entre elle et la voute céleste, se concentrant sur les mouvements du vent jouant avec le tissu recouvrant sa tête, de l'astre du jour réchauffant sa peau, de son pendentif émettant une lumière singulière…

Elle se stoppa net, au milieu du ciel, à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol et se redressa, interloquée.

Jamais encore son collier n'avait eu une réaction aussi étrange…

Soulevant la chaine dorée entre le pouce et l'index, elle l'approcha de ses yeux et, après quelques secondes d'observations, plissa les paupières d'incompréhension.

Une étrange lueur rose pâle scintillait doucement au centre de la petite fleur.

Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura ferme et imposante, mais aussi tranquille et apaisante, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille un instant.

Faisant pivoter légèrement le pendentif afin que la plante en cristal se positionne correctement face à elle, elle plongea son regard dans ce qui semblait être l'épicentre de la mystérieuse lueur, et se retrouva d'un coup dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux.

Ses trais crispés par l'appréhension et la curiosité se détendirent.

Puis elle se sentit une vague d'apaisement et de calme émaner de la petite lumière. Comme si l'objet cherchait à la rassurer…

La source lumineuse semblait clignoter légèrement et, le regard toujours pris dans la petite chose, Emma se demanda si la lumière était aussi chaleureuse au toucher qu'à regarder.

Toujours soutenue par un vent tiède et printanier, loin au-dessus des montagnes escarpées chinoises, la jeune fille prit doucement la fleur en cristal entre ses doigts dont la lueur s'amplifia d'un coup comme pour répondre à son geste.

C'est alors qu'une image extrêmement floutée et légèrement mouvante lui parvint.

Seuls les sons semblaient assez clairs pour réussir à les entendre sans trop de problèmes.

Même en ne voyant rien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle sentait autour d'elle les odeurs émanent de la nature printanière, son élément.

Trop curieuse, la jeune fille essaya de percer le brouillard, mais en vain.

Hormis le bleu du ciel et le vert de la nature environnante, elle ne voyait rien.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et préféra écouter afin de mieux se représenter le moment.

Parmi le bruit du vent dans le feuillage d'une forêt dense, le caquètement de quelques volatiles et le bruit pur mais assourdissant d'une cascade à quelques dizaines de mètres, un seul son ressortait plus que les autres pour Emma…

Un rire d'enfant.

Une fois que ce son merveilleusement pur et cristallin parvint à ses oreilles, elle décida qu'elle voulait rester.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne voulait pas repartir.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et chercha la provenance du son autour d'elle.

Il lui semblait apercevoir quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une silhouette à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Emma commença donc à s'approcher, désireuse d'en savoir plus… Mais malheureusement, la vision semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Tout à coup, le rire enfantin se transforma en un cri suraigu qui lui vrilla les tympans, alors que le décor se teinta comme par magie de noir.

Un noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres de Pitch.

Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson de terreur.

La scène virant presque au film d'horreur, elle se boucha les oreilles, ferma des yeux humides et grimaça de panique, mais la plainte enfantine semblait résonner aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Quoique ce soit, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Alors que la jeune fille terrorisée était sur le point de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, elle sentit une odeur douceâtre venir d'un peu plus bas… Elle y découvrit une magnifique pousse ornée d'une dizaine de petites fleurs incarnates.

Des rhododendrons.

Mais malgré leur beauté, la brune fut alarmée par leur signification; _Danger._

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle ouvrit ses paupières dans un violent sursaut, alors qu'elle ne souvenait pas de les avoir fermées l'instant précédent.

Haletante d'affolement, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de se tourner vivement vers l'Homme de la Lune qui observait à coup sûr sa réaction de son piédestal.

\- C'était quoi ça !? S'exclama-t-elle toujours hantée par le cri abominable de l'enfant de sa vision.

Évidemment, la Lune restait cloitrée dans son éternel silence…

Passant une main sur son visage et inspirant profondément pour se calmer, elle repensa à la seule chose qu'elle avait clairement comprit le ''Danger'' en approche.

Sauf que le danger, elle le connaissait déjà et il se prénommait Pitch. Alors pourquoi lui dirait-on quelque chose qu'elle savait d'avance ?

Cela avait-il un rapport avec un ou des enfants ?

Et qui était ce ''on'' ?

Ayant une brusque prise de conscience, Emma posa sa main droite sur son pendentif revenu à la normal en même temps qu'elle, et ramena de nouveau son regard sur l'astre céleste, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est pas possible…

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente et soulagée d'avoir enfin un signe de son créateur, ou confuse et irritée d'avoir encore plus de questions qu'auparavant.

Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête… Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot, un hennissement sonore l'interrompit.

 _Attends… Quoi ?_

Les sourcils froncés, elle se retourna, et se laissa tomber de quelques mètres en lâchant un petit cri de surprise, ses bras protégeant sa tête et sa nuque du nuage de fumée noir d'encre qui lui fonçait dessus.

Une fois la masse sombre passée au-dessus d'elle, la jeune fille se redressa, abaissa la capuche recouvrant toujours son crâne, et pivota, rouge de colère, vers son agresseur, prête à lui lâcher ses quatre vérités.

Mais sa colère redescendit de plusieurs crans, et ses paroles et son souffle se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit que son ravisseur était à quelques mètres seulement de sa position et la fixait avec un regard doré, glacé et hautain –ce qui la fit passer du rouge brique au livide en une fraction de seconde-.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que cette chose était en réalité un cheval non pas fait de fumée, mais de _Sable_.

Du Sable noir comme du charbon.

Des volutes de Sable volaient derrière lui pour disparaitre ensuite, emportés par le vent.

Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce, de peur que cela ne pousse la créature à se jeter sur elle.

Un bruit, où soufflement et inspiration se mêlèrent pour ne former qu'un, retentit dans l'atmosphère.

La jeune esprit eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un vortex iridescent apparaitre de nulle part à une cinquantaine de mètres en-dessous de sa position et de voir un traineau rouge pétant tiré par des rennes en sortir, avant qu'un autre hennissement de colère ne la ramène à la réalité.

Le cheval maléfique n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier son mouvement de tête, car avant qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'étalon de Sable lui fonça dessus.

Il la percuta de plein fouet dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle au passage, et l'envoya valser dans le nuage le plus proche.

o-0-o

 **Hey, je suis de retour! J'ai pas mal bougé durant ce dernier mois et demi, et je me suis bien amusée.** **Mais les vacances sont terminées ce qui veut dire; place à un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Lundi, retour à l'école! Le hic, c'est que je suis en internat donc les chapitres ne pourront être postés que le week-end malheureusement. Je les écrirais la semaine pendant mon temps libre puis les recopieraient au propre sur Word avant de les mettre en ligne.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances, et je vous dis à la prochaine!**

 **A+!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Vous savez, quand on est un cauchemar à peine né, la vie n'est pas très facile…

La preuve: Moi, quand je suis né il y a quelques heures, j'ai tout de suite voulu explorer les environs. Mais j'avais à peine pointé mon museau dehors qu'un second cauchemar -comment je connais ce terme, moi ?- est apparu devant moi et m'a donné un ordre : retrouver mes comparses et me rendre au ''Repère du Maître''. Instinctivement, j'ai su de quoi il parlait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai obéis. Je ne voulais pas mais quelque chose, une sorte de pulsion de survie, m'y a poussé.

J'ai donc trouvé quatre de mes congénères et suivi ce même instinct jusqu'à une forêt en bordure de ville.

Là, j'ai pu voir des centaines de mes semblables se précipiter vers une vieille structure en bois –un lit. C'est un lit.- et disparaître dans un trou dissimulé en dessous.

En confiance, je les ai suivis. Nous sommes arrivés dans une gigantesque salle où un homme parlait. Comme j'étais trop loin, je n'entendais pas clairement ce qu'il disait, mais le mot se passait de rang en rang pour finalement arriver jusqu'à moi.

Et j'ai enfin pris conscience de mon rôle.

Je devais traverser un portail d'ombre créé par l'homme, qui m'enverrait dans un palais. De là, je devrais capturer un maximum d'oiseaux à visage de femme miniatures.

Et apparemment, celui qui en attraperait le plus aura le droit de combattre parmi les Élites des Cauchemars, ceux qui se battent aux côtés du Maître. Alors autant dire que tout le monde était motivé, y compris moi.

Et maintenant me voilà, quelques trente minutes plus tard, avec une seule et simple femme oiseau dans mon estomac de sable.

Je m'étais éloigné de la bâtisse en espérant en attraper quelques-unes qui essayaient de s'enfuir, alors que tous les autres se massaient dans la structure de pierre… Ça n'a fonctionné qu'une fois, et par simple coup de chance. Elle n'a simplement pas regardé où elle allait, et je n'ai eu qu'à ouvrir la bouche.

Toutes mes autres proies étaient soit trop rapides ou trop habiles.

Cerise sur le gâteau, la mienne est bien trop têtue pour s'avouer vaincue. Depuis sa capture, elle n'arrête pas de piailler, de bouger dans tous les sens et de frapper la paroi de mon ventre avec ses points microscopiques.

Puis je tourne la tête et j'aperçois la cible parfaite de dos et immobile. Seul problème, elle a la carrure d'un humain, comme mon Maître.

Bah ! C'est pas grave ! J'ai juste à l'assommer et à la transporter sur mon dos jusqu'au repère… Et là, à moi la promotion !

Décidé, je m'ébroue et hennis avec toute ma vigueur puis m'élance à toute vitesse.

Elle se retourne, écarquille les yeux et tombe en se protégeant de ses bras.

Zut ! Encore une avec de bons réflexes ! Tant pis, je tente quand même.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux un moment, puis elle baisse la tête quand elle entend un bruit.

Là ! Une ouverture ! Je baisse la tête et lui fonce dedans.

Touchée ! J'ai réussi à la faire valdinguer dans un nuage, et le coup que je lui ai donné à dû la mettre K.O à coup sûr !

Je me mets à sautiller en hennissant de fierté, notant au passage que la femme-oiseau s'est enfin calmée, quand j'entends;

\- Ça mon pote, tu vas le regretter…

Je me fige et tourne mes yeux dorés vers la masse cotonneuse d'où provient la voix.

Un nuage qui parle ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait…

Puis d'un coup, je vois ledit nuage qui se replis sur lui-même, comme aspiré de l'intérieur, jusqu'à devenir un cercle d'eau flottant autour de la silhouette de la fille censée être dans les vapes.

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Comment peut-elle être encore debout !?

Je fais un bond sur le côté quand un puissant jet d'eau me frôle. Puis je me retourne vers la fille pour me moquer de son attaque ratée, pour la voir me sourire dangereusement avant de tendre un bras vers moi. Je me prépare à encaisser un coup.

Ne voyant rien venir de sa main, je me retourne à temps pour voir la ligne d'eau m'arriver dessus, puis c'est le noir complet.

Au contact de l'eau, le Sable explosa dans toutes les directions avant de retomber en arabesques.

Emma relâcha sa prise sur le liquide qui suivit la poussière noir dans sa chute, puis poussa un énorme soupir pour évacuer la tension accumulée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle combattait, et la fierté l'envahit. Elle avait vaincu son adversaire. Avec un coup de reçu, certes, mais vaincu tout de même !

Elle avait été prise par surprise, et si ce nuage n'avait pas amortit sa chute et rafraichit ses idées pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes… Elle aurait été mal barrée !

Un autre hennissement, éloigné cette fois, attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux, les écarquillant l'instant d'après des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers de ces mêmes chevaux de sable galopaient au loin en direction de l'horizon, et disparurent dans l'ombre d'une montagne.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis recula et cria presque quand un petit volatile apparu devant son nez.

\- Qu'est ce qu-

La petite chose la regarda en plissant les yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté, avant de lui sourire et de commencer à piailler d'une voix fluette.

Emma l'observa discuter toute seule dans sa langue et en profita pour la détailler C'était une sorte de petit colibri à visage humain mais au nez très allongé. Ses plumes étaient principalement d'un vert bleuté, dorées autour du cou et une traîne pelucheuse couleur jade pendillait dans son dos. Des ailes multicolores vrombissaient derrière elle, à un rythme bien trop rapide pour être suivies à l'œil nu. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide et brillant, tout comme la plume d'une teinte plus foncée qui ornait sa tête.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas à quoi elle avait affaire jusqu'au moment où la créature voleta autour de sa bouche et essaya de l'ouvrir de force.

Ce drôle de petit oiseau était-

\- Tu es une fée des dents !

Ladite fée recula et applaudit faussement des mains en souriant, l'air de dire « Bravo, tu as deviné ! Tu veux une médaille ? ».

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, la jeune fille fut stoppée net par la petite fée qui tirait sur l'une des tiges de sa veste de toutes ses forces.

Puis soudainement, elle repensa au vortex et au traineau apparus sous ses pieds juste avant que l'équidé sableux ne l'envoie valser.

Peu de personnes voyageaient ainsi, et grâce aux cours de Bunny sur le monde spirituel, elle avait une idée de qui conduisait le véhicule.

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, elle attrapa le colibri dans sa main, la plaça dans sa poche sans prendre en compte son cri indigné, puis fonça vers la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué plus tôt en tirant sur sa plante une montagne située à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Arrivée près de l'une des ouvertures, Emma se figea.

Non seulement le rocher géant était creux, mais il contenait aussi un magnifique palais en suspension fait de pierres colorées et d'or.

Ébahie par tant de beauté, elle ne vit pas la petite fée sortir de sa cachette, remettre ses plumes ébouriffées à leur place et recommencer à tirer sur son sweat en couinant.

Le petit être s'agaça très vite d'être ainsi ignorée, aussi passa-t-elle au stade suivant.

Elle descendit près de la main de sa sauveuse, ouvrit la bouche et croqua la peau de son petit doigt.

L'effet fut immédiat Emma s'arracha de sa contemplation en criant de surprise, secoua la main d'un coup sec pour se défaire de sa prise puis se tourna vers elle en massant la morsure, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien toi ! Est-ce que moi je te mords si tu m'enquiquines à tirer sur mes vêtements !?

La fée se contenta de rouler des yeux et de lui faire signe de la suivre avant de s'éloigner à tire-d'aile.

Rancunière après ce coup en traître, la jeune esprit hésita à prendre le même chemin que la petite chose, mais finit par le faire.

Elle la retrouva un instant plus tard, perchée au bord de l'une des terrasses suspendues, un regard inquiet mais déterminé sur son visage tourné vers le bas. Lorsque la jeune fille atterrit à ses côtés, la minuscule femme-oiseau se tourna vers elle, lui fit signe de se baisser et de se taire, puis retourna à sa contemplation.

Emma s'allongea sur le ventre et suivit son regard. Elle resta scotchée par ce qu'elle vit.

Cinq silhouettes se tenaient sur une plateforme en contre-bas. Parmi elles, elle reconnut sans mal Bunny, facilement reconnaissable avec son pelage gris et ses grandes oreilles.

Seul sur la plus grande surface un peu plus en bas à gauche, se dressait Jack Frost tenant son bâton de berger d'une main ferme.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les trois autres esprits présents, mais arriva à déduire qui était qui sans trop de problèmes. Petit et tout d'or vêtu, Sab le Marchand de Sable était aux côtés d'une jeune femme ressemblant traits pour traits au petit colibri secouru par la jeune esprit du Printemps. Fée, la Fée des Dents. Elle avait une main posée sur son épaule. Cette main appartenait à un homme barbu à la carrure impressionnante habillé en rouge. C'était Nord, le Père Noël.

Emma ne savait plus quoi penser. Les quatre plus grandes légendes du monde étaient là, devant elle, ignorant sa présence. D'accord, l'une d'entre elles était proche de la brune, mais ça faisait tout de même bizarre…

Tout à coup, une voix sortit de nulle part les firent sursauter et regarder aux alentours, arme à la main.

\- Alors là, je dois dire que ça devient très intéressant. Les quatre légendes, ensemble au même endroit…

Une ombre se forma au-dessus des quatre amis, et un homme à la peau cendrée et à la robe et cheveux de la même teinte noir ténébreux en sortit.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu intimidé.

Il se tourna vers le Père Noël.

\- Nord, as-tu aimé ma prestation au pôle ? J'ai réussi à vous rassembler…

Peu fier et énervé de s'être laissé piégé, le concerné tapa du pied.

D'un coup, Fée, qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer l'instant d'avant, prit son envol et se précipita sur l'homme.

\- PITCH ! Tu as exactement trente secondes pour me rendre mes fées !

Alors c'était lui, Pitch… Vu la réaction de Fée, il allait avoir des problèmes quand elle l'attraperait. Mais à la dernière seconde, celui-ci disparut…

\- Sinon, quoi ?

… Pour réapparaitre sur une autre terrasse à l'opposé des Gardiens.

\- Tu glisseras une pièce sous mon oreiller ?

Comme réponse, Nord pointa son sabre droit vers lui et demanda avec un fort accent russe;

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Avec hargne, le Roi des Cauchemars répondit;

\- Peut-être… Pour avoir ce que vous avez. Pour qu'on croit en moi.

A ses mots, Emma sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle-même souhaitait être visible, mais jamais elle ne prendrait de mesures aussi drastiques pour arriver à ses fins !

L'homme disparut à nouveau pour arriver sur une tourelle proche de ses ennemis.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai assez de me cacher sous les lits depuis des siècles !

Le sarcasme de Bunny vit là une belle occasion, puisqu'il railla;

\- Peut-être que c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

A la fois exaspérée et amusée par son comportement, Emma grommela dans sa barbe en se couvrant les yeux avec sa main, et gagnant un sourire de coin de la mini mordeuse.

Un soupir las empli l'atmosphère, tandis que son propriétaire se téléportait sous les pieds du Lapin de Pâques, le faisant sursauter.

\- Vas te faire cuire un œuf, lapin…

Celui-ci se pencha en essayant de l'attraper, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Sa voix sinistre emplis de nouveau tout l'espace environnant.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas… Jack Frost ?

Son ricanement résonna dans l'air, tandis que Jack tournait lentement sur lui-même, bâton mis en évidence.

\- Alors vous êtes tous devenus copains !

\- Non, pas du tout, Répondit le garçon qui se retourna vivement quand Pitch réapparu derrière lui, accoudé à la structure.

\- Ah, très bien. Tu es neutre, peut-être. Alors je ferais comme si je ne te voyais pas. Mais j'imagine que tu dois avoir l'habitude, maintenant…

Emma grimaça. Ça, c'était bas. Même pour lui.

Contre toutes attentes, et la jeune fille fût la première surprise, Bunny se jeta vers son ennemi boomerang à la patte, bousculant Jack au passage.

\- Pitch ! Espèce de cancrelat des carpettes, viens ici !

Mais il s'était déjà évaporé.

De toute évidence, le lagomorphe avait cru reconnaitre un trais de familiarité entre elle et le glaçon, et les paroles de Pitch ne lui avait pas plu… Après tout, s'il avait fait cette remarque à Jack, sûrement qu'il pensait de même pour tous les autres esprits ''neutres''. Et ça, Bunny l'avait bien comprit.

Fée surprit tout le monde une fois de plus en fonçant droit sur le second boomerang de son ami avec un cri de guerre, puis fit aussitôt demi-tour vers Pitch qui était revenu à son point de départ.

Au dernier moment, un cheval de Sable totalement semblable à l'agresseur d'Emma surgit en se cabrant entre la femme-oiseau et sa cible, surprenant la première et protégeant le dernier qui rit à la réaction de la jeune femme, puis qui se tourna vers l'équidé et le caressa pour le calmer avant de se tourner vers le groupe, du Sable dans le creux de la paume.

\- Ça te rappelle quelque chose, Marchant de Sable ?

Sab invoqua un peu de son propre Sable, celui-ci doré, et fit une grimace de colère à Pitch.

\- J'ai mis du temps à confectionner ce tour de passe-passe transformer les rêves en cauchemars… Ne vous affolez pas, ça ne fait qu'agacer mes créatures. Vous avez peur, elles le sentent.

Bunny, en récupérant son boomerang tendu par son amie la fée, répliqua avec un ton méprisant

\- Nous, peur ? De toi !? Tu fais plus peur à personne depuis le Moyen-âge !

Les traits de l'homme se firent nostalgiques et son regard se perdit au loin, comme il se souvenait du bon vieux temps...

\- Ah, le Moyen-âge… Tous ces gens qui vivaient dans la misère et la terreur... Oh comme j'étais heureux, alors ! Quel pouvoir j'exerçais !

Son visage se durcit et s'assombrit.

\- Puis l'Homme de le Lune vous a choisi pour remplacer la peur que j'inspirais par votre émerveillement et vos lumières ! Apporter du bonheur aux enfants, et leur redonner de l'espoir ! Et on m'a banni, oublié comme un mauvais rêve. ''Le Croque-Mitaine ? Mais il n'existe pas, voyons.'' ! Tout ça va bientôt changer.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un tremblement secoua le palais entier. Puis peu à peu, les belles couleurs vives des murs se ternirent et l'or des poutres et décorations se désagrégea sous leurs yeux impuissants.

\- Oh, regardez. Ça a déjà commencé…

Stupéfaite par ce spectacle et commençant à ressentir les effets, la Fée des dents poussa une plainte effarée. Mais Pitch ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, il poursuivit avec un plaisir sadique, bien en évidence quand il parlait.

\- Les enfants se réveillent, et ils constatent que la fée n'est pas passée. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais pour un enfant…

Jack se tourna vers la jeune femme, comprenant les répercussions d'une telle situation.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que…

Fée finit sa phrase, affligée.

\- Les… les enfants ne croient plus en moi…

Emma posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

Puis s'adressant cette fois uniquement à l'adolescent des neiges, Pitch reprit;

\- Oh, ils ne t'ont pas prévenu, Jack ? C'est formidable d'être un Gardien, mais il y a un hic ! Quand suffisamment d'enfants ne croiront plus à tout ce que défendent tes amis l'émerveillement, les espoirs, les rêves… Tout cela disparaitra. Et au bout du compte, eux aussi…

Emma le voyait sur son visage, le Roi des Cauchemars se délectait de l'impuissance et de la terreur des cinq esprits. A ce moment, toutes les armes étaient baissées, les oreilles grandes ouvertes et Fée, qui ressentait la perte de croyance par vagues, était agenouillée au sol, les ailes tombantes sous le désespoir.

\- Plus de Noël, plus de Pâques, ni de petites fées qui viennent la nuit. Il ne restera plus rien de tout cela, plus que la peur, les ténèbres… Et moi. C'est à votre tour de sombrer dans l'oubli !

Soudain, un boomerang et un cri de hargne furent lancés simultanément par Bunny, surprenant et touchant presque Pitch qui sauta sur l'encolure du cheval de Sable qui lui, se précipita dans le vide.

Les Gardiens suivirent le duo, Jack suivant l'instant suivant.

Voyant la manœuvre, Emma sauta sur ses pieds, se rapprocha du bord et hésita à les rejoindre pour leur prêter main forte.

Elle vit des explosions de couleurs et devina que Bunny avait dû lancer ses bombœufs pour tenter de stopper l'homme malveillant.

Mais quand elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette se dessiner à quelques mètres de distance, la brunette fit un bond en arrière puis, d'un même mouvement, invoqua un bâton d'épine dans sa main et cacha la petite fée dans sa poche, qui cette fois ne se plaint pas.

Car devant elles venait d'apparaitre Pitch Black.

o-0-o

 **Hey! Nouveau chapitre, comme promis.**

 **Le chapitre 10 avance bien, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sera plus long que les autres... C'est bien partit pour en tout cas!**

 **En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.**

 **A+!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Emma était tendue comme un élastique. Sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se briser, et elle sentait le tremblement de peur de la petite fée à travers le tissu de sa poche.

Pitch, pas le moins du monde intimidé par le morceau de bois pointu entre ses doigts, leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Tiens, tiens… Une nouvelle tête. Qui es-tu petite ?

\- Je suis pas petite ! Et en aucune façon je te donnerais mon nom, Pitch !

Il sourit dangereusement, envoyant des frissons de malaises traverser le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Oooh… Mademoiselle a du caractère. Et elle sait qui je suis… Les rumeurs ne vont pas si vite que ça chez les esprits, donc pour avoir eu vent de mon retour, j'en déduis que tu connais au moins l'un des cinq crétins en bas… Et étant donné ce bâton d'épine, je parierais sur le lapin. Je me trompe, Esprit du Printemps ?

Au froncement de sourcils de la brune, son sourire s'élargit. Il commença à lui tourner autour, Emma suivant ses pas, sans briser le contact visuel.

Vert contre doré. _Tel maître, tel création ! Ils ont tous les mêmes yeux !_ se dit-elle. L'homme continua, se détournant enfin;

\- Et pas n'importe quel esprit ! Sa dirigeante, rien que ça ! Tu serais donc l'élue d'Émilie…

Cette déclaration la prit totalement au dépourvu. Elle baissa sa garde sous la surprise, avant de se reprendre et de se remettre en position.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Et qui est Émilie ?

Son sourire se fit mystérieux, mais pas dans un bon sens.

\- C'est simple, tu dégages la même énergie que Frost, quoique moins froide évidement. En ce qui concerne Émilie… Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton ami le Gardien…

Il s'arrêta et la fixa froidement.

\- Je ne te donnerais qu'un avertissement, jeune esprit. Cette histoire concerne uniquement ces bons à rien de Gardiens et moi-même. Si je te recroise à nouveau à fouiner là où tu ne devrais pas, je n'hésiterais pas à t'écarter de mon chemin. Compris ?

Avant même que la jeune fille n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'était évaporé dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

Emma observa les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien partit, anxieuse.

Si elle ne prenait pas sa menace au sérieux, elle pourrait avoir de graves problèmes avec lui, à l'avenir. Mais pour rien au monde, pas même sa propre vie, elle n'abandonnerait son meilleur ami affronter seul avec quatre autres personnes seulement ce monstre de Pitch ! Elle avait vu la taille de son armée quelques minutes plus tôt, et se doutait que son armada n'avait pas été présente au complet lors du kidnapping des fées des dents. Elle préférait encore mourir en le protégeant, que vivre avec le remord de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider quand il était dans le besoin.

Oui, elle combattrait ! Dans l'ombre et discrètement pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais elle combattrait quand même. Pour Bunny. Pour que la croyance des enfants en Fée soit restaurée. Pour que toutes les petites fées capturées reviennent saines et sauves chez elles. Pour que la peur ne règne jamais dans le cœur des habitants de la Terre, qu'ils soient humains ou esprits.

Et elle décida de le faire savoir aux cinq personnes discutant près du lac limpide, une centaine de mètres en dessous.

Elle offrit un sourire rassurant et encourageant à la petite fée des dents qui pointait la tête hors de la poche, puis tendit la main devant elle, paume vers le ciel, et se concentra.

Très vite, une lumière verte très pâle apparue autour, pour être remplacée un instant plus tard par cinq petites graines.

Elle les contempla un instant puis les laissa tomber vers la rive en contre-bas, soufflant au vent de les placer au sol dans un ordre précis. Bunny comprendrait tout de suite, elle lui faisait confiance.

Cela fait, elle se tourna vers la petite fée qui l'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Amusée, elle lui sourit à pleine dents et obtint un piaillement surexcité de la petite chose.

Puis, à regrets, elle lui dit;

\- Tu devrais aller retrouver Fée. Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité avec les Gardiens, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de te voir…

La fée regarda dans la direction où sa ''Mère'' se trouvait d'un air indécis, puis reporta son regard vers Emma et secoua la tête.

Étonnée par sa réponse, celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? Tu en es sûr ?

Le petit colibri acquiesça en souriant puis, pour appuyer ses propos, s'assit entre deux vignes entrecroisées sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit glousser.

\- Très bien, si tu insistes. Mais quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je te ramènerais auprès des tiens. Et on ne mord pas. D'accord ?

Le petit être hocha vivement la tête. Même si une guerre entre esprits les menaçait, elle prenait un peu la situation pour des vacances… Et puis, la situation avait beau être assez mal partie, ça lui avait quand même fait gagner une copine !

La printanière réfléchit un instant. De quelle manière pouvait-elle se rendre utile ?

Elle observa les alentours, puis remarqua une boite à dents quelques pas plus loin sur la plateforme. Elle la ramassa et fixa le visage enfantin et souriant de son propriétaire.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, une idée germant dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vers la petite fée elle déclara;

\- Au fait, c'est bientôt Pâques… Ça te dis une chasse aux œufs façon fée des dents ?

Quand la femme ailée la regarda avec confusion, la jeune esprit secoua légèrement la boite avec un air chargé de sous-entendus.

Quand la fée comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle gazouilla gaiement tout en lui enlaçant le cou.

Accompagnée de sa nouvelle amie, Emma décolla en direction du Sud-Ouest, sans voir les cinq paires d'yeux suivant ses mouvements depuis le sol.

Jack s'accroupit, en appui sur son bâton, la proposition de Nord tournant en boucle dans son crâne.

Jouer les fées des dents en échange d'une aide pour récupérer ses souvenirs… C'était un bon compromis.

Et puis ça serait marrant, comme un jeu. Ça sera à qui aura ramassé le plus de dents à la fin de la tournée !

Voyant les sourires encourageants de ses nouveaux alliés, excepté Bunny évidemment, il lança d'un ton enjoué;

\- Ça marche.

Satisfait, Nord tapa ses grandes mains l'une dans l'autre.

\- Parfait ! Allons-y, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

Sortant une boule à neige de son manteau, il lui commanda de les mener vers la partie Ouest de la Chine, région qui serait l'une des premières à se réveiller dans l'heure, puis la lança un peu plus loin.

Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers le portail coloré, l'ouïe de Bunny capta un bruissement léger et familier juste à quelques pas.

Il s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ce qu'il vit au pied d'un rocher lui fit ressentir surprise et appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Murmura-t-il, gagnant des regards inquisiteurs de ses amis sur le point de disparaitre dans le vortex. Et quand le lagomorphe bondit près de sa trouvaille, ils le suivirent, curieux et inquiets.

Le Lapin de Pâques s'accroupit, et Jack fut le premier à arriver à ses côtés. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna Cinq plantes poussaient, parfaitement alignées, à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour être naturelle.

La première, à gauche, était une sorte de tout petit sapin avec des bourgeons fleuris jaunâtres à l'extrémité des branches.

La seconde était une longue tige robuste qui se séparait en dizaines d'autres plus petites, de minuscules pétales blancs au bout.

La troisième ressemblait à un soleil. Jaune avec une tige épaisse.

La quatrième était, d'après lui, la plus jolie. Assez petite, quatre pétales blancs surmontés de trois autres plus petits et rosés sur les bords, et trois tiges de pistil au milieu.

La dernière plante était tout simplement un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Se tournant vers le lapin, le garçon leva un sourcil.

\- Tu nous explique ?

En tournant la tête, Bunny vit que ses trois collègues avaient la même expression que lui, bien que Sab ait l'air d'être un peu moins perdu que les autres. Il soupira et lança;

\- De gauche à droite : If, Anis, Tussilage, Tamarin et Trèfle.

\- Très révélateur tout ça, mais ça nous dit pas pourquoi tu t'excites pour quelques plantes…

Irrité, le lapin se tourna vers l'adolescent.

\- Et si tu me laissais finir au lieu de m'interrompre, cervelle de glace ?

Celui-ci se renfrogna et croisa les bras, mais ne dit rien. S'il voulait savoir, autant ne pas commencer une nouvelle dispute.

\- Donc, comme j'allais vous dire avant d'être coupé, vous devez savoir que chaque plante à une signification. Et que dans le cas présent, ces cinq petits végétaux forment une phrase, bien cachée de tous hormis de quelques rares personnes… Heureusement, j'en fais partie.

Fée voleta par-dessus et s'assit sur la pierre, de façon à mieux voir.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que quelqu'un vient de faire pousser un message secret dans un langage que tu es le seul à comprendre ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Bunny reposa les yeux sur les plants et les pointa du doigt tour à tour, expliquant leur signification au fur et à mesure.

\- L'If représente la peine. L'Anis est une preuve de loyauté. Le Tussilage, d'équité. Le Tamarin est une demande à la prudence et le Trèfle à quatre feuilles représente la chance. Ce qui, en gros, donnerait une phrase du style : '' _Je compatis de ce qui est arrivé, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi. Justice sera rendue. Faites attention et bonne chance._ ''…

Émue, la Fée des dents ne savait que dire. Sa moi miniature piailla doucement et enlaça son cou. Les trois autres se regardèrent, stupéfait. Nord posa plus ou moins la question que tous se posaient;

\- Qui… ?

Le lapin sourit doucement, d'une façon que Jack n'avait jamais vue et ne pensait jamais voir sur son museau. Puis il leva les yeux, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette perchée sur une plateforme des dizaines de mètres plus hauts, son sourire s'élargit.

\- J'ai ma petite idée…

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la même direction au moment où la mystérieuse personne décolla. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir une masse brune et bleutée indistincte avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière une tourelle.

Fée vola à quelques centimètres du sol, serra les lèvres en hésitant à aller prendre ce visiteur impromptu dans ses bras pour le remercier. Se disant que ça paraitrait bizarre, pour l'inconnu comme pour ses amis, elle préféra se tourner vers le lapin et lui demanda;

\- Qui était-ce ?

Il se redressa sur ses pattes, la mine à présent grave.

\- Emma.

Jack grogna d'agacement, obtenant un regard surprit de Bunny qui se rappela ensuite les circonstances de leur dernière rencontre, ce qui le fit ricaner. Les trois autres restèrent dans le flou total jusqu'au moment où Sab hoqueta et dessina une fleur entourée d'autres plus petites au-dessus de sa tête.

Sous les regards toujours aussi perdus de Nord et Fée, le Marchand de Sable soupira puis pointa du doigt Jack, faisant apparaitre le même paterne que précédemment mais cette fois avec des flocons, et redirigea ensuite sa main vers le palais, reproduisant à nouveau les motifs floraux en Sable des rêves.

Regardant Bunny, il le vit fièrement acquiescer et confirmer ses propos.

Nord fût le premier des deux à comprendre. Son étonnement s'entendit dans sa voix quand il se tourna vers son ami aux longues oreilles.

\- Cette fille est la représentante du Printemps ? Mais je croyais que-

\- Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle s'est éveillée. Son sanctuaire est à quelques kilomètres d'une petite ville des États-Unis où je l'ai trouvée et fait connaissance avec elle.

Il releva les yeux où la jeune fille se trouvait quelques instants auparavant avant de croiser les bras et de se tourner vers son amie ailée.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle ait réussi à secourir l'une de tes petites, au passage. Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point cette gamine est pleine de ressources…

Fée s'affola soudainement et posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Si elle a réellement eu le temps de secourir l'une de mes fées, elle a aussi dû voir ce qui s'est passé avec Pitch… J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes si elle nous aide ! Si jeune et déjà si altruiste… A-t-elle des souvenirs de son ancienne vie ?

Le lapin se rembrunit et baissa la tête.

\- Pas que je sache… Et je n'ai jamais osé lui demander.

Jack, qui écoutait de loin perché sur un cerisier, ajouta son grain de sel.

\- Mais… si ça ne fait que cinq ans, alors sa famille est sûrement encore en vie, non ?

Bunny et Fée se figèrent et se regardèrent, conscients que le garçon avait soulevé un point très pertinent.

De leur côté, Sab et Nord suivaient la conversation sans trop savoir quoi dire…

Puis sachant que l'heure tournait, le Lapin de Pâques secoua la tête puis s'avança vers le vortex iridescent toujours actif.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a une récolte de dents à faire ! Alors tous au portail et on y va !

Ils se lancèrent tous des regards en coin, et suivirent leur ami, la porte nacrée se refermant dans leur dos.

o-0-o

 **Tintintiiin! Plein de choses dans ce chapitre; une rencontre, une mise en garde, une promesse... mais surtout plein de questions!**

 **Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, ce qui me motive grandement à écrire...**

 **J'ai débuté le onzième chapitre avec bonne humeur quand j'ai vu que le dixième faisait presque deux pages Word de plus que d'habitude. Ça parait peu, mais pour moi c'est beaucoup!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!**

 **A+!**


	9. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

\- …Onze, douze, treize… déjà quatorze sacs plein à rebord. C'est dingue comme ce pays est bondé d'enfants !

Emma releva les yeux vers sa nouvelle amie et souffla. La petite fée se contenta de lui sourire puis se mit à tournoyer en piaillant de contentement autour des besaces entassées reposant sur le toit où les deux avaient décidé de faire une pause.

La jeune fille mit ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis, au lieu de faire la fête tu pourrais me dire où tu comptes mettre tout ça ? Parce qu'il y a pas moyen que je les porte si on doit faire le tour du monde !

Le colibri se calma immédiatement et s'assit sur le sol pour observer la jeune esprit faire les cent pas.

\- Va falloir qu'on pense à trouver une cachette. Les ramener au Palais serait beaucoup trop dangereux. T'as une idée ?

La fée croisa les bras et réfléchit un moment, son regard se baladant de droite à gauche pour trouver une inspiration. Quand son regard tomba sur un poulailler, elle décolla avec un grand sourire et expliqua son idée à la printanière.

Elle se stoppa au bout de quelques secondes en voyant le regard perdu mais amusé de sa coéquipière.

Évidemment, elle ne comprenait pas ses babillages. Elle allait devoir improviser.

Fonçant vers une poule endormie, elle les pointa successivement du doigt tout en continuant à gazouiller dans sa langue.

S'approchant à son tour, Emma tourna les yeux vers l'animal, puis vers le petit oiseau, pour revenir ensuite sur la cocotte.

\- Tu veux que les sacs soient couvés par des poules ?

Quand la fée roula des yeux et soupira, la printanière prit un autre instant pour imaginer idée naissante de son amie.

Puis voyant sa camarade pointer un œuf à moitié caché sous la poule et ensuite se faire des oreilles de lapin avec ses mains, elle comprit.

\- Oh ! Tu veux les emmener au Terrier ?

Heureuse de s'être fait comprendre, la petite fée hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en jacassant gaiement.

Mais un point restait vague pour Emma.

\- C'est une bonne idée… J'aurais moins de problèmes pour ajouter des défenses et les dents seront mieux protégées par la magie de Pâques. Mais on ne peut pas faire un aller-retour à chaque fois, ça serait beaucoup trop long. Tu as bien vu, un pays a rempli quatorze sacs à lui seul !

Voyant son amie volante lui faire un signe d'attendre, elle se tut et l'observa.

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, le petit volatil tendit les mains en avant tout en grognant sous l'effort.

Emma resta bouche-bée quand un vortex aux couleurs chatoyantes s'ouvrit devant la fée des dents.

Son diamètre était juste assez large pour faire passer un ballon de foot, soit à peu près la taille de chacun des sacs reposant au sol.

Une fois son portail miniature ouvert au maximum, la petite femme ailée commença à soulever l'une des besaces.

Elle renonça au troisième essai, clairement essoufflée, et se tourna vers la jeune esprit qui faisait des allers-retours visuels entre la petite porte dimensionnelle et sa propriétaire, la bouche entrouverte.

Celle-ci bougea finalement quand un piaillement hargneux, clairement une demande d'aide, retentit dans l'air.

Elle empoigna sans problème deux sacs et s'approcha du vortex lumineux.

En regardant à travers, Emma vit qu'il menait à un endroit bien reconnaissable l'une des clairières principales du domaine de Pâques vu de haut. Le cerisier au pied duquel elle était assise la veille était en contre-bas, les œufs géants se pavanaient lentement au milieu de ses créations florales, la rivière irisée glougloutait sereinement un peu plus loin sur sa gauche…

En confiance avec la petite fée, elle lâcha les packs de milliers de dents dans le portail sans se poser de questions.

Quand le tourbillon de lumière se referma derrière le dernier paquet, elle se tourna vers sa compagne souriante de fierté, toujours surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Alors ça… J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous êtes si rapides pour les récoltes, pas vrai ?

La fée acquiesça et Emma ricana.

\- Bon, on a fait ce qu'on a pu en Inde. On continue ?

Le petit oiseau pépia ce qu'elle considéra comme un « Je te suis » puis se tourna vers le Nord-Est et décolla.

Elles firent ainsi plusieurs villes et pays, amassant chaque fois plus d'incisives, molaires et canines. Et plus les sacs passaient à travers les portails, plus Emma s'inquiétait de l'état où elle retrouverait le Terrier et de la réaction du propriétaire…

Parfois, elles traversaient un pays sans s'arrêter. Les Gardiens étaient plus nombreux et avaient l'avantage des boules à neige !

Elles eurent la malchance de tomber sur quelques chevaux maléfiques de Pitch à Sofia, en Bulgarie. Heureusement, se débarrasser d'eux fut aisé. Malheureusement, à cause de cet incident, Emma avait peur que le Seigneur des Cauchemars soit à présent au courant qu'elle avait pris part au combat malgré sa menace.

Tant pis ! Il devra s'y faire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision.

Sur le chemin, les deux firent connaissance comme elles purent. Le décryptage de la langue de sa compagne était un vrai casse-tête pour la jeune fille, mais heureusement la fée la comprenait parfaitement. Et arrivées en Espagne, plus précisément à Barcelone, Emma se tourna vers son amie ailée et décida de lui donner un surnom.

Parce que l'appeler « la mordeuse », « p'tite fée » ou encore « toi », ça commençait sérieusement à la gonfler.

Elle ne savait pas prononcer son prénom fée et n'arrivait pas à trouver une traduction adéquate. Et puis ce surnom, c'était un peu sa vengeance pour la morsure d'il y a quelques heures. Mais le colibri avait beau piailler et faire semblant de bouder, la printanière voyait bien que celui qu'elle avait choisi lui convenait et lui faisait plaisir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma et son amie la fée, désormais appelée Canie, flottaient maintenant au-dessus de l'Atlantique et faisait route vers la grande Washington D.C. Elles avaient prévu que cette ville serait la dernière étape avant de retourner voir si leur stock de dents était toujours en sécurité, protégées par la magie printanière du domaine de Pâques.

Mais Emma n'était pas inquiète. La magie présente au domaine était si puissante qu'il serait impossible pour Pitch de s'infiltrer !

Quand la capitale des États-Unis se dessina à l'horizon, les deux coéquipières amorcèrent leur descente et continuèrent la routine qui s'était installée à leur insu laisser Canie repérer les maisons avec une dent sous l'oreiller, entrer en douce dans la chambre de l'enfant, prendre la dent sans le réveiller, récupérer une pièce à l'aide d'un mini portail, la glisser sous le coussin et repartir sans un bruit.

Et elles avaient fait des centaines et des centaines de chambres ainsi.

Et même si la technique était longue et répétitive, toute la récolte avait été un pur plaisir à effectuer avec sa nouvelle amie. Surtout les rares fois où un enfant était encore éveillé et sautait sur la fée dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Les moqueries amicales fusaient après ces épisodes !

Mais ce que ces enfants n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la présence d'un autre esprit dans la pièce, qu'ils ne voyaient incontestablement pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, Emma avait réussi à bloquer ces marmots à temps en faisant pousser des fleurs à leurs pieds. Soit le gamin était distrait et observait la plante, soit il trébuchait dessus et tombait dans une mare de coton sauvage amortissant la chute.

Évidemment, les deux en profitaient à chaque fois pour s'éclipser.

Quand Canie donna le signal « la dernière dent est récupérée », elles se posèrent sur le toit du gratte-ciel le plus proche et comptèrent les sacs. Trois et demi. Elles les envoyèrent Terrier, comme tous les autres, puis s'approchèrent du bord de l'immeuble.

Appuyée sur la barrière de sécurité, Emma observa la ville endormie. Canie, allongée sur le ventre à côté de son coude, faisait de même.

Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin et seuls quelques rares humains étaient encore debout. A quelques centaines de mètres, l'île de Théodore Roosevelt resplendissait de par sa belle nature et des eaux sombres l'entourant. Au loin dans la pénombre, elle percevait les murs de pierre ivoire de la Maison Blanche, éclatants sous les rayons de la Lune.

Un léger vent arriva par la gauche, faisant voler ses cheveux dans son visage. Elle les ramena dans son dos et écouta.

Parfois, le vent lui apportait des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Et que cela concerne les hommes ou les esprits, elle prêtait toujours une oreille attentive à ces paroles chantées qu'elle seule et d'autres rares élus pouvaient percevoir.

Cette fois, sachant que la jeune fille les aidait, il lui dit que les Gardiens étaient sur le point de quitter New-York et se dirigeaient à présent vers elle.

Par la pensée, elle lui demanda s'il avait dit à Jack, l'un de ces autres élus, qu'elle se trouvait près de leur destination. Mais elle n'entendit rien de plus de sa part.

Le vent était capricieux et parlait seulement quand il le décidait.

Alors elle se tourna vers Canie qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir la tête entre les bras, et la caressa gentiment sur le front pour la réveiller. La pauvre petite était exténuée après avoir ouvert tant de portails.

\- On va faire un arrêt à mon chêne et tu pourras te reposer, d'accord ma grande ? Les Gardiens seront bientôt là… On ferait mieux d'y aller.

La petite fée se redressa en position assise avec un bâillement, puis gazouilla une question dans sa langue.

\- Comment je le sais ?

Hochement de tête.

Emma inspira et souffla longuement.

\- Disons que… J'ai un ami discret et un peu spécial qui me l'a dit.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un portail irisé, le même qu'elle avait aperçu avant l'attaque du Palais, apparut une vingtaine de mètres plus haut. Le bruit de son ouverture fut entendu par les deux amies qui levèrent simultanément la tête.

Un traineau en sorti et immédiatement, Emma se sentit sourire. Sentant sa compagne ailée se caler dans sa poche et se rendormir, elle décolla et fila vers le Nord.

Le pont de Brooklyn disparut, remplacé par les couleurs vives du portail de la boule à neige.

Un instant plus tard, le traineau et les cinq esprits à son bord arrivèrent à Washington.

Immédiatement, Fée et Quenotte fermèrent les yeux, à la recherche des dents de lait. De leur côté, les trois autres Gardiens et Jack se préparaient à sauter du véhicule dès que la Fée des Dents aurait donné les directives.

Ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris quand les deux femmes colibris s'échangèrent un sourire entendu avant de se pencher tout en faisant signe aux autres d'approcher aussi.

Trop curieux, tous regardèrent vers le bas et suivirent des yeux une silhouette volant en direction du Nord.

Alors qu'Emma devenait invisible à cause de la distance, Nord se redressa et s'esclaffa, clairement amusé.

\- Encore une fois, elle a été plus rapide que nous !

Fée se contenta d'acquiescer, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

Bunny aussi sourit, mais avec fierté. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'esprit hivernal à sa droite.

Sab se tourna vers son amie et dessina une dent et un point d'interrogation en sable à son attention. Comprenant la question, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Non, je peux te garantir qu'il n'y a aucune dent de lait dans un rayon de huit kilomètres à la ronde.

Impressionné, Jack siffla. Accroupit à l'arrière du traineau, il observa la ville en contre-bas, son bâton reposant à l'horizontal sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Je savais qu'elle était rapide, mais pas à ce point.

\- T'as eu une démonstration y'a pas longtemps en plus, pas vrai Frost ?

Sans se retourner, le garçon roula des yeux et secoua la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber un tas de poudreuse sur la tête de Bunny.

Le cri de surprise du lapin fût son signal pour sauter du traineau et échapper de justesse à la patte de celui-ci.

Il flotta autour de lui en ricanant, restant bien hors de sa portée, quand un détail lui revint.

\- Elle avait aucun sac. Où sont passé toutes ces dents ? Enfin, je veux dire… On a bien vu qu'elle a dévalisé des pays entiers… Ça prend de la place, non ?

Fée lui répondit avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé.

\- Ça prouve qu'elle a réussi à secourir au moins une de mes fées ! Ça expliquerait aussi une telle efficacité sur le terrain.

Confus, Nord répliqua tout en dirigeant les rênes vers le Sud. Ils devaient finir ce fuseau horaire avant de se permettre d'aller plus à l'Ouest.

\- Mais… Tu n'avoir pas dit tout à l'heure que tes fées peuvent ouvrir deux portails seulement ? Un pour aller chercher la dent et un pour retourner au Palais. Et qu'après être revenues, elles devaient manger une baie spéciale pour pouvoir ouvrir encore un ?

A ces questions, Fée réfléchit quelques secondes. Quel genre de fée pouvait ouvrir des dizaines de portails à la suite sans avoir besoin de manger ce fruit ?

Quand la réponse lui parvint, elle hoqueta et posa sa main sur sa bouche tout en essayant de retenir les larmes de soulagement qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Elle… Elle a réussi à sauver l'une des initiées…

Ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, mais tous avait entendu le ton calme et incrédule de la jeune femme. Et tous étaient pareillement émus par la nouvelle.

Sauf Jack qui flottait sur le dos en les observant, sourcil levé.

\- Une initiée ? Tu veux dire… Une fée initiée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spécial ?

Fée étant trop bouleversée pour répondre, Bunny se dévoua pour expliquer.

\- Les fées initiées sont comme les enfants humains. Toujours à courir partout, à bondir, tester des trucs… Mais t'as bien vu comment fonctionnent les enfants de vrais boules d'énergie. Tu peux pas les arrêter s'ils sont lancés. Bah une initiée, c'est la même ! Ça a tellement d'énergie à revendre que ça sait pas s'arrêter quand il faut. Ça te fait des portails à droite à gauche pour « tester » et ça s'arrête qu'après plusieurs heures. Mais quand ça se pose t'es tranquille pendant un moment !

\- D'accord, mais ça nous dit pas où ces paquets remplis de dents ont été envoyés.

Comme réponse, le lapin haussa les épaules. C'est Nord qui exprima son point de vu le premier.

\- Je la connais pas mais si ce que dit Bunny à propos d'elle est vrai, alors on a pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Elle a l'air d'une fille responsable.

Le garçon hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer.

Fée s'était calmée et discutait avec Quenotte, mais elle ne pouvait cacher le fait que cette révélation avait améliorée son humeur. Après tout, esprit ou humain, un enfant reste un enfant. Et Fée était une Gardienne. C'était son rôle de faire la maman poule et de veiller à la sécurité de tous les petits, surtout des siens.

Sab laissa ses yeux passer sur ses collègues –ses amis. Tous arboraient un sourire, allant du discret à l'espiègle, ou du surexcité au satisfait. Lui-même était heureux, car même si la situation était désespérée, aucun d'eux ne baissait les bras.

Et le Marchand de Sable espérait que cette mentalité resterait, quoi qu'il arrive.

 **o-0-o**

 **Hey les gens, ça fait un bail! Désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais entre l'école, et le fait que je passe le bafa, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire dernièrement... Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'écris pendant mon temps libre.**

 **Enfin, pas grave! Le chapitre est là et c'est ce qui compte.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, et je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween en avance!**

 **A+!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Comme à son habitude à cette heure de la nuit, la petite ville de Burgess était très calme.

Tout en frôlant le toit des maisons en direction de son arbre, Emma hésita à récupérer les quelques rares dents dispersées dans la ville. Mais sentant la petite fée endormie bouger dans sa poche, elle se dit que les gardiens pouvaient bien s'en charger.

Canie était épuisée et la jeune esprit n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller pour deux ou trois dents… Puis essayer de les trouver toute seule serait bien trop long. Et elle n'avait rien à mettre sous les oreillers.

Passée la cascade, elle remonta la rivière en ralentissant.

La printanière tandis les mains sur les côtés et se concentra. Très vite, une lueur verte familière entoura ses mains. Comme pour répondre à cette lumière, une fine poudre jaune pâle et brillante se matérialisa au bout des doigts de la jeune fille et se mit à tourbillonner dans son sillage pour s'envoler au gré du vent ensuite.

Soudainement sur les deux rives du cours d'eau, la nature se mit à grandir et à s'épanouir jusqu'à ce que le dernier centimètre de terre nue non recouvert de neige soit occupé par au moins quelques brins d'herbes.

Partout où son regard se posait, Emma voyait à présent des fleurs aussi bien hivernales que printanières. Il faisait désormais assez chaud pour permettre à ces dernières de pousser sans mourir gelées.

Dans quelques heures, des familles principalement constituées d'enfants se presseront aux alentours à la recherche d'œufs de Pâques. Des plantes par centaines poussaient autour d'elle, de toutes tailles, couleurs ou formes. Et elle espérait que les petits soient aussi bien émerveillés par la chasse aux œufs que par ses créations.

Qui sait, peut-être l'un d'eux aura suffisamment d'imagination pour créer un personnage « fictif » qui fait pousser les plantes par magie… Et, encore mieux, serait capable de le visualiser et de le voir devant lui…

Comme quoi, Bunny avait raison en disant que Pâques était porteur d'espoir…

Tout en continuant son travail sur la berge, elle baissa la main et tendit la paume juste au-dessus de la rivière. Conformément à leurs cousines sur les rives, des plantes aquatiques se développèrent par centaines sous la surface de l'eau.

Elle aperçut les poissons s'éloigner de peur à son approche. Elle le savait d'expérience, les animaux pouvaient voir les esprits…

o-0-o

Emma n'avait que sept mois quand elle toucha un être non-esprit pour la première fois.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se prélassait sur un toit de Paris en observant la tour Eiffel, un chat était passé à côté d'elle sans la remarquer. Mais quand elle s'était redressée pour mieux l'observer, il s'était figé et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Peut-être sentait-elle trop la nature pour qu'il ne la prenne pour une menace, ou tout simplement constater sa présence ?

Rien que le fait que le félin puisse la voir lui avait fait bizarre… Comme les humains ne voyaient pas, elle pensait que les animaux étaient pareils. Alors quand il avait commencé à se frotter contre son bras en ronronnant, elle s'était raidie. La jeune fille s'était attendue jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'il lui passerait au travers comme les humains, malgré le fait qu'il la voit.

Elle avait tendu une main hésitante vers ses oreilles.

Ça n'avait pas été désagréable, juste nouveau. Son pelage noir était lisse et doux. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et de satisfaction, particulièrement quand elle l'avait gratté sous le menton.

Quand elle avait fait pousser de l'herbe à chat dans un pot de terre voisin, il en avait mâchouillé quelques brins avant de venir se lover sur ses genoux.

Elle avait ensuite profité de sa présence et de la chaleur qu'il lui procurait une heure ou deux avant de dire au revoir à son ami félin et de prendre son envol pour continuer son travail là où elle l'avait laissé dans l'hémisphère sud, où le Printemps battait son plein.

o-0-o

Voyant qu'elle approchait de sa destination, elle réduit progressivement sa vitesse et atterrit en douceur entre les branches épaisses de son arbre, sur une petite surface juste assez grande pour s'y asseoir.

Elle se cala en soupirant contre la plus grosse et repassa la journée qu'elle avait vécue en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle repensa à chaque détail, s'assurant mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien manqué du gros de l'histoire.

Bien sûr, puisqu'Emma n'était pas une Gardienne, elle ne pouvait pas saisir l'envergure de la situation.

Elle en savait plus que pratiquement tous les autres esprits du monde, et elle en avait conscience. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là ! Au contraire, cette situation la faisait se sentir importante et elle appréciait grandement la confiance que Bunny et les autres lui accordaient.

Elle souffla et balaya son regard sur les alentours.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en attendant le réveil de Canie… La verdure dominait une grande partie du terrain mais on pouvait apercevoir des parcelles de neige plus ou moins grandes et presque fondues à divers endroits. Ça restait trop à son goût.

Mais elle ne devait pas la faire fondre trop vite, où l'équilibre déjà précaire de la nature pourrait être encore plus chamboulé.

Le Printemps était bien trop en retard, c'était un fait. Et de voir cette neige la rendait malade.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, elle trouvait ça très joli et presque trop raffiné pour être une œuvre de l'autre engelure ! Mais… de voir encore des stalactites pendus aux branches, des flaques au sol gelées par le froid ou des animaux encore en hibernation alors que sa saison avait débuté officiellement presque un mois plus tôt… Tout ça était comme un rassemblement de preuves qu'elle avait échoué dans une partie de sa mission.

Évidemment, quand elle lui avait fait part de ses pensées, Bunny avait tout de suite répliqué qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que tout était de la faute de Jack.

Elle lui avait offert un sourire pour le remercier, mais restait persuadée que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'avait pas fait son job correctement.

Toujours est-il qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps…

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la petite fée remuer dans sa poche. Ou plutôt frissonner et se recroqueviller sur elle-même à la recherche d'un peu chaleur par cette température glaciale.

L'esprit printanier posa une main chaude et réconfortante sur le tissu recouvrant son amie, et le léger roucoulement qu'elle reçut en échange lui annonça que le geste était apprécié.

Mais toute l'action la fit cogiter. Canie avait besoin de chaleur, son petit corps ne lui en procurait pas suffisamment… Elle n'avait surement pas l'habitude de rester éloignée de la Chine aussi longtemps, un pays bien plus tropical qu'ici.

Une idée lui vint pourquoi ne pas lui fabriquer un petit abri pour lui apporter tout le confort désiré le temps que les choses se tassent ?

Il faudrait qu'il soit assez grand pour que la fée ait la place de bouger dedans, mais assez petit pour être facilement transportable.

Emma réfléchit à un design particulier puis se mit au travail.

Pendant près de deux heures, la jeune fille tissa, noua et tressa différentes variétés d'herbes, tiges ou branches jusqu'à arriver à quelque chose qui lui convienne.

Elle se retrouva à contempler un petit écrin en forme d'œuf avec une minuscule porte fermée grâce à une ficelle enroulée autour d'un petit bouton plus bas. Une fois détachée, la porte s'ouvrait vers le haut pour permettre à Canie de passer sans problèmes.

Elle avait confectionné la boite en tressant un mélange de fines branches de tilleul et d'érable, ce qui donnait l'effet d'une tornade bronze et kaki.

Des herbes épaisses et robustes étaient glissées à l'arrière, permettant à la jeune esprit d'attacher la maison miniature à sa hanche.

Elle ouvrit le petit portillon et fit pousser une fleur de coton au fond. Le lit était fait et n'attendait plus que sa propriétaire.

En guise de décoration, Emma ajouta quelques myosotis ici et là, du même bleu azur que les yeux de son amie.

Maintenant, elle devait attendre que Canie se réveil pour voir sa réaction.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la petite fée sortit de la poche en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

Encore endormie, elle observa les environs. Emma ne fit rien pour annoncer sa présence, mais lui offrit un sourire amical quand elle se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Tu as fait une bonne sieste ?

Elle reçut un hochement de tête et un gazouillement de contentement en réponse.

Emma laissa passer cinq minutes le temps que la fée se réveille correctement, puis sa patience s'effrita.

\- Je t'ai préparé une surprise pendant que tu dormais. Tu veux voir ?

L'attention de Canie, tournée depuis son réveil vers la nature autour d'elle, se concentra sur la jeune fille.

Comme tous les enfants, la petite fille ailée adorait les cadeaux et les marques d'attention, bien qu'avec toutes ses sœurs, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté un quelconque traitement de faveur. Mais elle n'était pas malheureuse, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et faisait ce qui lui plaisait le plus au monde ! Enfin, presque…

Étant une fée initiée, Canie était encore en apprentissage pour devenir une vraie fée des dents accomplie.

Avant le kidnapping de ses sœurs, elle n'avait jamais quitté le Palais. Les fées trop jeunes comme elle restaient normalement dans une aile spéciale du Palais, sous l'œil vigilant des Adjudantes qui leur apprenaient ce qu'elles devaient savoir sur la chasse aux dents.

Mais le fait que sa première récolte de dents de lait se soit déroulée en compagnie de celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa meilleure amie la remplissait de bonheur !

Et maintenant, cette même meilleure amie était sur le point de lui offrir un cadeau de sa confection.

Le hochement de tête vigoureux fut tout ce dont Emma avait besoin pour sortir le petit écrin de l'autre poche de son sweat.

Elle le présenta à Canie qui tourna autour en cherchant son utilité. Quand elle découvrit la ficelle retenant le portique de s'ouvrir, elle fonça dessus et la défit sans difficulté.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de la petite fée, le portillon laissa place au lit de coton entouré de myosotis.

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait plus confortable que ma vieille poche toute usée.

Emma sourit d'amusement à la vue de Canie, la main droite sur la bouche, la gauche effleurant les branches tressées et les paupières grande ouvertes. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand la fée relava la tête et la fixa les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je peux la modifier un peu si tu v-

Le petit colibri se déplaça si vite qu'il sembla à Emma qu'elle s'était téléportée. Une seconde elle était devant la petite cabane, la suivante elle tenait la pommette de la brune entre ses petits bras tout en piaillant des remerciements de sa voix secouée de sanglots de joie.

Prise par surprise, la jeune fille resta stoïque. Puis saisissant pourquoi la fée était si émotive, le sourire qu'elle arborait plus tôt revint et elle plaça sa main libre sur sa joue, recouvrant le corps entier de son amie dans une imitation d'un câlin à petite échelle.

Comprenant que ses jacassements étaient des paroles de gratitudes, elle commença à lui caresser tendrement les plumes de sa tête avec son pouce.

\- Je t'en prie, Canie.

Elle reçut un gloussement humide en réponse au surnom.

Malheureusement, la douceur et la bonne humeur du moment se brisa aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues quand un hennissement bien trop familier leur parvint.

Immédiatement, les deux amies se séparèrent et les sourires firent place à des mines graves et inquiètes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et d'un hochement de tête compréhensif, Canie entra dans son nouvel abri à l'instant où Emma finissait de le fixer solidement à sa ceinture.

L'instant d'après, la jeune fille était bien au-dessus de la cime des arbres et scrutait les alentours avec attention.

C'est grâce à la lumière lunaire se reflétant sur le sable démoniaque composant leur corps, elle parvint à apercevoir les deux larbins chevalins de Pitch.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle vit la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée.

Les deux cauchemars se dirigeaient droit vers Burgess.

Elle ne se demanda même pas pourquoi cette ville et pas une autre. Il y avait des enfants et elle devait les empêcher de gâcher leur nuit et de leur faire peur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

La jeune esprit se lança à leur poursuite, mais ils avaient beaucoup d'avance.

Quand elle arriva en bordure de ville, elle crut un instant les avoir perdu pour de bon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque du coin de l'œil un éclat doré. Un grand soulagement l'emplit quand elle vit Sab et Jack, collant au train des deux équidés, une seconde avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au coin d'une rue.

Mais où étaient les trois autres Gardiens ?

Confuse, la jeune fille tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais rien.

Une faible lumière brillait par la fenêtre d'une maison rouge un peu plus loin. Sa curiosité l'emporta et, avec un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ses anciennes proies, elle se dirigea vers sa source.

De tout ce qu'Emma s'attendait à voir quand elle se posa sur le rebord de la baie vitrée, ce tableau était bien le dernier sur la liste.

Nord, à moitié somnolant, grommelait des paroles en russe tout en secouant l'épaule d'une Fée ronflant discrètement, tandis que Bunny était endormi et pratiquement affalé sur un lit d'enfant dont le propriétaire, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le jeune cascadeur de la veille, dormait en toute insouciance sans se douter des évènements se déroulant autour de lui. Un lévrier gisait aussi au sol avec un air bienheureux, la langue sortie. Quelques sacs de tailles diverses, qu'elle devina remplis de dents, reposaient au pied du lit.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle fixait la scène la bouche ouverte, complétement figée par la surprise.

Le Père Noël n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais releva les yeux et la fixa de ses paupières lourdes quand Canie se précipita vers sa « Mère » et son homologue en pépiant.

Emma secoua la tête pour chasser la surprise, entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lapin.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici !?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse en particulier mais se tourna vers le russe quand il tenta de lui expliquer entre deux bâillements.

\- On finissait la récolte et on s'est arrêté ici pour parler. Petit garçon s'est réveillé… Sab sait pas viser… Touché tout le monde sauf le chien qui voulait croquer Bunny parce que c'est un lapin. Il a eu peur à cause du réveil qui a sonné.

La tirade endormie fit surgir un sourire amusé sur le visage de la brune. Elle fixa le museau serein du lapin, imaginant sans mal la catastrophe se produire.

\- Je vois…

A eux deux, ils eurent vite fait de réveiller Bunny et Fée. En s'étirant, cette dernière constata l'absence de deux de leurs compagnons malgré ses paupières presque fermées.

\- Où sont Jack et Sab ?

Emma pointa un doigt vers l'extérieur tout en aidant le lagomorphe à se relever.

\- Ils font une chasse au cauchemar. Vous devriez aller les rejoindre, ils pourraient avoir besoin de vous.

Acquiesçant d'un air absent, les trois compères approchèrent de la fenêtre.

Pour les aider, Emma demanda à un arbre avoisinant leur position s'il pouvait les faire descendre à l'aide de ses branches. Le craquement du bois se déplaçant retentit dans l'air frais de la nuit tandis que les rameaux s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de chaque Gardiens approchant de la lucarne.

La seconde d'après, Nord et Bunny se dirigeaient vers les rênes en trainant des pieds et pattes.

Fée resta un peu en arrière pour récupérer dans ses mains en coupe une petite fée somnolente semblable à Canie, sauf que celle-ci était plus grande et avait une plume jaune et non bleue sur la tête. Puis elle suivit ses deux amis.

Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers la printanière et lui offrit un sourire de gratitude engourdi par la fatigue.

Emma le lui rendit et une fois la fée disparue, remercia mentalement l'arbre en se tournant vers la chambre en désordre. Elle comptait bien la ranger pour éviter des problèmes au garçonnet.

Comment les parents avaient-ils pu ne rien entendre ? Elle se le demandait bien.

Canie se posa sur son épaule tout en regardant la fenêtre d'un air triste. Pour la consoler, la jeune fille lui chatouilla le cou, obtenant un petit rire aigu.

\- T'en fait pas, on la reverra. Elle a pas trop fait attention à ta présence mais t'as bien vu qu'elle dormait à moitié…

Pour distraire son amie, Emma ramassa les sacs de dents et lui demanda d'invoquer un portail pour les envoyer au Terrier.

Complètement remise en forme grâce à sa sieste, la petite fée s'exécuta avec un rictus collé aux lèvres.

L'esprit du Printemps tendit ensuite une main. La poudre jaune claire apparue alors autour d'elle, et les plantes poussant sous la fenêtre se mirent à grandir jusqu'à arriver dans la pièce. Chaque chose fut rangée à sa place en deux temps trois mouvements.

Elle renvoya les végétaux à leur place initiale puis s'approcha du lit et borda elle-même le garçon tout en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la mignonneté de la scène en voyant sa main traverser son épaule…

Enfin, elle porta et déposa le chien aux pieds de son petit maître.

Alors qu'elle caressait la tête du canidé, un tintement de grelots retentit. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Les Cloches de Pâques ne passaient pas dans ce pays, normalement…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher son origine car le pépiement alarmé de Canie attira immédiatement son attention.

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et hoqueta d'horreur, une main recouvrant sa bouche.

Haut dans le ciel, un combat violent faisait rage. Sur un nuage de Sable doré, Sab combattait de toutes ses forces les cauchemars de Pitch. Mais à en juger par ses mouvements ralentissant de secondes en secondes, il était clair que le Marchand de Sable était épuisé.

Le Gardien était complétement entouré et pris au piège.

Plus bas, le traineau rouge vif du Père Noël défiait la gravité et montait de plus en plus haut vers les deux forces contraires.

Plusieurs événements s'enchainèrent alors.

Les mouvements défensifs de Sab se stoppèrent.

Malgré la distance, un cri de hargne parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille, toujours stoïque par l'appréhension et la peur.

A bord du traineau, une silhouette aux cheveux d'un blanc étincelant bondit et s'éloigna en direction du nuage de Sable doré rétrécissant à vue d'œil.

Un instant plus tard, la masse doré avait disparue, avalée par la noirceur de Pitch.

Canie serra le cou de son amie de toutes ses forces sans oser lever les yeux.

Quand la gravité de la situation la frappa, Emma tomba à genoux les larmes aux yeux.

\- Par la Lune, non…

Le Marchand de Sable n'était plus.

 **o-0-o**

 **Ça y est, la véritable action commence! J'ai beau regarder le film encore et encore, la 'mort' de Sab reste un de mes moments préférés à cause des émotions des persos qui déteignent sur moi... Et aussi parce que, pour moi, c'est à ce moment que toute l'action commence! :D**

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien en ces derniers jours de l'année 2018! Noël approche à grands pas ainsi que 2019... Comme je ne reposterais pas d'ici là, je vous le dis maintenant; Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous un très joyeux Noël -avec tout plein de cadeaux- et une merveilleuse année 2019 -et la bonne santé qui va avec-!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit à la prochaine! ;)**

 **A+!**

 **~~~0~~~**

 **Reviews:**

 **Justinelct- Hey, salut et bienvenu! Je te rassure, t'as pas loupé grand chose je n'ai changé que quelques élément. ;) Merci, c'est gentil! ;D Eh non, pas de romance! Ou du moins très peu... Tu verras! ;P Sache que j'en suis ravie, et Emma aussi! ^^**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Que devait-elle ressentir, exactement ? De la peur ? De la haine ? De la tristesse ? Autre chose ? Ou bien peut-être les trois à la fois…

Emma ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le Marchand de Sable avait disparu.

Les Rêves avaient disparus.

Sab avait disparu.

Alors que l'information se marquait au fer rouge dans son esprit, un autre évènement improbable la ramena à la réalité.

Un second cri, bien plus chargé de colère cette fois, résonna dans l'air froid environnant. Quant à son propriétaire, il volait droit en direction de la masse de cauchemars et de leur maître, bien décidé à en découdre.

Comme pour répondre à son approche, Pitch leva les bras et commanda à son nuage sableux. Une vague immense jaillit dans son dos avant de se précipiter vers un Jack soudainement bien plus refroidit.

Au moment de l'impact, Emma se releva d'un bond et décolla en direction du combat en hurlant le nom du garçon. Étrangement, elle n'entendait pas sa propre voix.

Elle se figea tout aussi vite quand la marée ténébreuse se stoppa, bloquée par une étincelle bleue pâle étincelante grandissant de secondes en secondes.

Une détonation retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune esprit déjà bien trop crispée.

Ce n'est que quand Jack projeta ses bras vers l'ennemi que la jeune fille comprit que la source de cette lumière à la fois glaciale et chaleureuse n'était autre que l'esprit hivernal.

La glace se répandit sur toute la surface sableuse en un éclair. La seconde suivante, le tout explosa dans un craquement de verre brisé et retomba dans un bruissement cristallin.

Pitch, pris de surprise par la puissance de la riposte, vola en arrière et tomba dans un coin sombre de la forêt à quelques centaines de mètres de la position de la brune.

Mais le regard d'Emma était fixé sur la silhouette frêle tombant à toute vitesse vers le sol.

Jack était bien évidement inconscient, non habitué à une telle dépense d'énergie.

A nouveau, elle cria son nom. Elle était sur le point de voler dans sa direction, quand une masse bleutée arriva vivement sous le garçon et le porta jusqu'au traineau.

Fée avait été bien plus rapide qu'elle, et elle en était soulagée.

L'instant suivant, un vortex s'ouvrit et avala les Gardiens avant de se refermer.

L'air paisible de la nuit refit surface. Aucune trace du combat ne subsistait, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Essayant toujours d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se produire, Emma se rendit compte avec effarement que Pitch avait magnifiquement bien manipulé son jeu.

Il avait balayé d'un revers de main l'une de leur carte maîtresse, et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Presque toutes les chances étaient de son côté à présent. Comment les inverser de nouveau ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Canie la regarda avec un mélange de peur, de désespoir et de curiosité. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages dans son cerveau s'activer.

Finalement, Emma se tourna vers son amie. Elle avait un air à la fois peiné, déterminé et passionné. Elle offrit un sourire triste à la petite fée puis déclara;

\- On devrait y aller…

La petite fille ailée se contenta de hocher sombrement la tête, puis enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. L'Esprit du Printemps la caressa tendrement derrière la tête.

\- T'inquiète pas… J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Pitch va regretter amèrement ce qu'il vient de faire.

De sa main en coupe, elle prit Canie et la déposa en douceur dans son petit écrin. Puis avec un dernier regard résolu vers le ciel nuageux, elle demanda au vent de la conduire vers le Sud-Ouest.

C'est vrai, les Gardiens avaient perdu un allié précieux et un atout de valeur. Sans les rêves pour les soutenir, les temps s'annonçaient bien plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Que ça soit pour eux ou les humains.

Mais il leur restait encore une carte à jouer. Un dernier joker.

Un dernier espoir.

~~:#:~~

Comme la veille, le trajet était bouclé en à peine trente minutes.

A peine eu-t-elle posé un pied sur la pelouse grasse du Terrier qu'Emma se mit à faire pousser le plus grand nombre de Bulbes à œufs qu'elle pouvait.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses forces la quittaient, la sueur de l'effort brillait sur son front et sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

Voilà plus de quatre heures qu'elle reproduisait les mêmes mouvements, imaginait et créait les mêmes plantes. Combien en avait-elle produit ? Elle avait perdu le nombre exact passé les cinq mille. Elle-même était étonnée par son endurance. Elle n'en avait jamais produit autant sur une si petite période.

Mais, elle le sentait, ses réserves d'énergies baissaient à une vitesse alarmante.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de faire une pause, la cause de tant d'acharnement lui revenait et sa détermination lui renvoyait une bouffée de vigueur et de dynamisme.

Au moment où, enfin, elle s'accorda une pause après avoir rempli une clairière entière de Bulbes, une surprise l'attendait.

Elle était assise sur un rocher en hauteur et avait vue sur presque tout le domaine et ses occupants.

Canie s'était endormie peu avant son arrivée au Domaine de Pâques, et elle n'osait pas la réveiller. Tant d'émotion devait l'avoir secouée, et elle la comprenait. Elle-même préférait se concentrer sur sa tâche que sur la… disparition de Sab.

Un petit chemin de terre passait quelques mètres sous ses pieds. Quand elle vit la trentaine d'œufs vierges passer en courant, elle sourit en pensant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Clochettes.

Mais quand une touffe de cheveux blonds passa en trombe à la suite des chocolats sur pattes, elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

Avait-elle bien vu ?

Immédiatement, elle décolla et partit à la suite du petit groupe. Elle n'eut pas de mal à les retrouver quand, au loin, elle entendit un cri aigu. A sa grande confusion, plusieurs autres hurlements bien plus graves et guerriers se joignirent au premier l'instant d'après.

Elle se posa sur une branche épaisse d'un arbre près de l'une des entrées principale du Terrier juste à temps pour voir trois Gardiens, un esprit saisonnier, deux yétis, un lutin et deux œufs géants en pierre se stopper net dans leur course, armes levées en direction… d'une petite fille.

Un moment de silence passa.

La fillette les regarda de ses grands yeux verts, la bouche grande ouverte et trois œufs dans les bras.

Les esprits restèrent figés jusqu'à ce que Jack appelle la petite par son nom d'un ton sidéré.

D'un même mouvement, tous cachèrent leur équipement derrière leur dos avec de grands sourires et des rires gênés.

Emma hésita entre exploser de rire et se frapper le front pour leur manque de tact.

Sophie -si Emma avait bien entendu Jack- se désintéressa presque immédiatement du groupe et de ses œufs quand elle aperçut le lutin et son bonnet à grelot.

Les œufs oubliés tombèrent au sol et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes alors que l'enfant se lançait à la poursuite de sa nouvelle proie en riant.

Complétement prit de cours, Bunny s'exclama ;

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !?

Quand il se tourna vers lui, Nord se mit à palper son manteau d'un air penaud.

\- Ah… La boule à neige…

A présent complétement paniqué, ses oreilles plaquées sur le crane le prouvant, le lapin se tourna vers tous les êtres présents un à un.

\- La vache ! Faut faire quelque chose, enfin !

Quand il se tourna vers Jack, celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à lever innocemment les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis invisible…

Emma haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé. Quand ça l'arrangeait, le glaçon devenait aussi bien invisible aux yeux des hommes qu'aux suppliques du Gardien. Elle n'en était pas étonnée. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois…

Sophie avait réussi à attraper le bout du bonnet et trainait à présent son propriétaire dans la poussière.

La petite lâcha sa prise, qui atterri avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, quand une tornade de plumes bleues et vertes lui tourna autour.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Bunny, je suis sûr que c'est une de nos fans !

L'instant suivant, Fée faisait un arrêt théâtral afin d'amadouer son jeune public. Ce qui marcha puisque, après avoir observé la femme un instant, la fillette lança un adorable « Trop zolie ! », obtenant un roucoulement d'adoration de la part des deux présences féminines du domaine.

Puis fée s'avança et tendit le poing vers la petite fille.

\- Devine ce que j'ai là. Un petit cadeau rien que pour toi !

Emma se pencha en avant quand elle écarta les doigts et, l'air excitée et convaincue de lui faire plaisir, laissa entrevoir…

\- Regarde les jolies petites dents. Avec encore un peu de sang et bouts de gencive !

Un silence passa, où l'enfant regarda la fée d'un air choqué. Puis elle s'enfuit en criant de dégoût, laissant une Fée très déconcertée derrière elle.

Sur sa branche, Emma était à présent pliée en deux par un fou rire silencieux. Une main sur le ventre car elle en avait mal à force, l'autre sur la bouche pour empêcher ses gloussements d'attirer leur attention.

Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

Le ricanement de Jack la ramena à l'instant présent et elle souffla pour reprendre son calme.

\- ''Un peu de sang et bouts de gencive'' ?

Il décolla et s'assit sur une structure en forme de pierre, d'où il pouvait pleinement observer Sophie jouer à faire peur aux pauvres petits êtres en chocolat.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas été en contact avec des enfants ?

En voilà une très bonne question. Après cet incident, Emma se doutait que la réponse se rapprochait plus du « Il y a plusieurs siècles » que du « C'était la semaine dernière ». C'était le cas de Bunny, en tout cas.

Elle se tourna vers Nord quand elle vit ses deux autres collègues faire de même. C'était lui, le patron des Gardiens, après tout…

\- Nous sommes bien trop occupés à apporter du bonheur aux enfants. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour…

Il se stoppa un instant pour regarder Sophie chasser un papillon, réalisant le paradoxe de sa phrase.

\- …Pour les enfants.

La jeune fille souffla, dépitée. Toute cette situation était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand elle tourna la tête et vit Jack jouer avec un flocon, elle plissa les yeux. S'il osait créer ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de neige, elle lui ferait avaler du chocolat jusqu'à l'indigestion.

\- Si une petite fille peut mettre en danger la fête de Pâques à elle toute seule, on a vraiment du souci à se faire…

A ces mots, il envoya voltiger le flocon qui, à la grande confusion d'Emma, atterrit en plein sur le museau de Bunny.

Quand il se mit à sourire d'un air qu'elle n'avait vu que quand il l'observait améliorer son Terrier, elle pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté.

Elle le vit approcher Sophie et, avec un instinct paternel qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, lui parler pour la mettre en confiance avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener en direction de la prairie aux Bulboeufs.

Elle attendit que le duo ait disparut pour venir se poser aux côtés de Jack, ignorant les regards étonnés des deux autres Gardiens.

Quand elle s'avança à son niveau sans arrêter de fixer le tunnel, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'esprit hivernal ne semblait pas surprit le moins du monde par sa présence.

La jeune fille pivota la tête pour le voir sourire avec un mélange de fierté et de douceur. Un mélange qu'elle ne pensait pas être possible avec lui.

Clairement, ça n'avait pas été un flocon ordinaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça…

S'appuyant sur son bâton et son habituel air taquin à nouveau au visage, le garçon tourna vers elle ses iris glacés débordantes de malice.

\- Oh, donc c'est pas la première fois ? Ça m'aurait pas étonné, pourtant.

Il reçut une tape à l'épaule en guise de réponse, ce qui le fit ricaner.

\- T'es incorrigible, Frost.

Exaspérée mais tout de même un peu amusée, Emma secoua la tête tout en notant au passage qu'il avait esquivé sa question.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec la magie du givrée, ça avait mis Bunny de bonne humeur. Et si lui était de bonne humeur, alors elle l'était aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le lutin poursuivre les œufs blancs à l'instar de Sophie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle nota que l'un des yétis avait disparu, sûrement partit explorer le domaine, tandis que l'autre s'était assis au pied d'un arbre et attrapaient les œufs passant devant lui pour les peindre en rouge vif.

Sachant que le moment qu'elle attendait arrivait à grand pas, la jeune fille se tourna vers les deux esprits restant qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres et fit signe à Nord et Fée de la suivre.

\- Venez, j'ai un truc à vous montrer. C'est quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Puis elle prit la suite de Sophie et Bunny, tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Jack pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était aussi le bienvenu tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

Celui-ci roula des yeux et la suivit, tandis que les deux autres se lancèrent une œillade inquisitrice avant de faire de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous avaient sous les yeux une grande vallée entourée d'immenses murs de pierre. Des rochers recouverts de mousse dépassaient du sol et des dizaines de bulboeufs sur le point d'éclore les recouvraient.

A quelques mètres, un lapin géant et une minuscule tête blonde émerveillée pouvaient être vus en train de slalomer entre les piliers hauts de trois mètres.

Emma les regarda un instant avec un sourire attendrit, puis se frotta les mains et s'accroupit.

Elle se figea et se tourna vers les trois figures qui l'observaient sans bouger.

\- Hmm… Vous devriez peut-être vous mettre en hauteur.

Ils suivirent la consigne sans discuter ; Fée décolla, Jack se percha sur son bâton et Nord monta sur un rocher.

Avec un hochement de tête, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur la parcelle de terre en face d'elle. Elle posa les deux paumes à plat sur le sol et ferma les paupières.

La familière lueur verte apparut autour de ses doigts avant de rapidement se propager aux alentours.

Fée hoqueta avant de venir se pencher à l'oreille de Nord.

\- Sa magie est aussi brute que celle de Jack quand il a affronté Pitch !

Le Père Noël opina en se caressant la barbe.

\- Oui… Je me demande si tous les esprits saisonniers ont cette même force en eux ?

D'un même mouvement, les deux amis se tournèrent vers le futur cinquième –ou plutôt quatrième, à présent- membre des Gardiens. Celui-ci observait la jeune fille à son œuvre avec une curiosité non dissimulée, une moue pensive peinte sur le visage.

La concernée n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et on pouvait voir une ride de concentration se creuser entre ses sourcils froncés. Mais l'instant d'après, le tout fut remplacé par un sourire fier et Emma se releva en s'époussetant les mains, l'air satisfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, exactement ?

La printanière regarda son homologue par-dessus son épaule, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je me suis connectée à tous les Bulboeufs du Terrier.

Jack leva un sourcil étonné. Tous ? Une telle affirmation l'étonnait. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de douter de ce qu'elle disait, alors il la crût.

\- Et maintenant ?

La jeune esprit se retourna vers la vallée mais il pouvait voir un air malicieux rivalisant avec le sien se dessiner sur ses traits.

\- Maintenant, le spectacle peut commencer.

A ces mots, Emma leva deux doigts à sa bouche, prit une longue inspiration et siffla de toutes ses forces.

Le son suraigu se propagea comme une vague. Chaque plant se balança doucement comme sous l'effet d'une brise qui, Jack en était certain, n'existait pas.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux Gardiens et tous les trois se fixèrent d'un air confus.

Il se retourna vers Emma. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air dérangée par ce manque de réaction de la part des plantes. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle encore inconnue à Jack jusqu'à ce jour.

\- C'est normal qu-

\- Chut, tu vas leur faire peur ! Soit patient, tout le monde est un peu lent au réveil.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, l'un des Bulbes sur le rocher le plus proche s'ouvrit doucement, révélant un œuf blanc comme la neige. Celui-ci sauta au sol et se rapprocha des quatre esprits en vacillant.

Tous le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un virage, derrière eux.

Puis un grondement se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes, ramenant l'attention de tous sur le haut du chemin.

A la surprise des trois invités, les milliers de bulbes, visibles ou non de leur position, s'étaient ouverts pour laisser sortir leur propriétaire. A présent, tous ces œufs se dirigeaient dans la même direction que le petit solitaire un peu plus tôt.

\- Saperlipopof ! C'est beaucoup d'œufs !

Emma rit à la mimique de Nord, et décolla pour ne pas gêner le passage. Elle se posa en haut d'un rocher voisin au glaçon.

\- Euh… On a combien de temps ?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel et demanda au vent. Contre toute attente, une brise légère lui caressa le visage.

\- Il nous reste très exactement neuf heures et quarante-sept minutes avant que les enfants du premier fuseau horaire en période de Pâques ne partent en chasse. Ce qui veut dire que la première tournée d'œufs doit être expédiée dans maximum quatre heures.

\- Pourquoi quatre heures ? Demanda Fée. Je ne me plains pas du fait qu'on ait plus de temps pour tout préparer, mais il me semble que cette tranche du monde dont tu parles passe au jour suivant dans moins d'une heure… Je me trompe ?

\- Techniquement, oui. Mais allez savoir comment, les humains semblent se mettre inconsciemment tous d'accord sur l'heure de départ de la chasse aux œufs, à neuf heures du matin. Donc les œufs auront le temps de se placer si on les envoie avant le début officiel de la chasse. Et puis il y a toujours un petit malin ou deux qui va chercher les chocolats un peu avant les autres, donc comme ça tout le monde est content ! Sans compter que dans certains pays, le soleil se lève peu après sept heures, donc dans environs huit heures. L'obscurité de la nuit leur permettra de se cacher tranquillement sans risques d'être vu.

Tous hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de l'explication de la jeune esprit. Elle avait plus d'expérience qu'eux dans le domaine, après tout.

Emma chercha au loin, puis sourit quand elle aperçut le lapin et la fillette entourés d'œufs nouveau-nés curieux.

\- Bunny ! Les clochettes !

L'interpellé releva les yeux et hocha la tête en souriant. Puis il s'accroupit et chuchota quelques mots à la petite avant de la soulever et de la caler sur son dos. Enfin, il accourut dans leur direction en sautillant et les dépassa à toute allure, une Sophie hilare bien accrochée l'accompagnant.

Emma s'élança sans attendre.

\- Vite ! On va manquer la suite !

Jack se lança à sa poursuite en demandant

\- C'est quoi la suite ?

\- Tu verras !

\- Oh allez, quoi. Dis-moi !

\- Bouge ton derrière gelé plus vite et tu sauras.

Les deux adolescents avaient disparus depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, ce qui n'empêcha pas le grognement de Jack de parvenir jusqu'à Fée et Nord qui s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant se mettre en route à leur tour.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à une clairière. Le chemin principal se séparait en une dizaine d'autres, tous entourés de longues tiges présentes par centaines. A chacune d'elle, neuf ou dix petites clochettes d'un bleu céruléen pendillaient et se balançaient sous une brise légère.

Le duo se posa au pied d'un pilier de pierre où une vue complète de la vallée s'offrait à eux. Emma leur avait fait prendre un raccourci, de façon à ce qu'ils arrivent avant son ami aux grandes oreilles.

En parlant du loup, le lagomorphe venait d'apparaître et se dirigeait vers le premier sentier. Alors qu'il s'y engageait, les milliers d'œufs arrivèrent à leur tour en se dandinant.

Bunny courut entre chaque rangée de plantes, hurlant son amusement en compagnie de la fillette.

Sous le souffle de la vitesse, les plants se balancèrent et les fleurs enflèrent.

Sous les yeux ébahis du garçon, les clochettes se mirent à cracher des nuages de peinture vive pile sur les œufs passant juste en dessous.

Au bout de quinze minutes, tous les œufs du Terrier étaient recouverts de peinture jaune pâle, bleu ciel ou rose bonbon.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Jack et le prit en train de fixer un point d'une mine pensive et les yeux étrangement flous. Elle suivit son regard et ne fut pas surprise de voir Sophie descendre du dos d'un Bunny souriant et tirer sa patte pour suivre les œufs se dirigeants vers leur prochaine étape, la rivière irisée.

Pas très difficile de deviner ce à quoi pensait le glaçon.

Tout en regardant le duo, elle réfléchit. Quand une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le lapin lui revint, elle se tourna vers Jack en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé, mais elle était très curieuse de voir si ça marchait vraiment. Et elle doutait sérieusement que Jack en avait connaissance ou il se serait arrangé pour le faire depuis longtemps, d'après ce qu'elle connaissait de lui.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota;

\- Eh, tu veux tester un truc ? Je te rassure, ça sera nouveau pour nous deux.

L'interpellé cligna des yeux avant de les tourner vers la printanière, dérouté.

\- Tester quoi ?

Avec un rapide coup d'œil vers le Gardien, elle lui attrapa le poignet et le traina à sa suite.

\- Si je te dis, ça sera plus une surprise.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de m'en faire une…

\- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie !

\- C'est ta faute, tu veux pas me dire !

Emma roula des yeux et tourna la tête de profil avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- T'es d'une impatience, c'est pas croyable !

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue et obtint un rire étouffé en échange. Souriant à son tour, son regard dévia sur son poignet emprisonné dans la poigne de la jeune fille.

Sa prise était tiède, presque chaude. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été en contact avec une quelconque source de chaleur ?

Cette idée eu le mérite de faire rosir légèrement ses joues pâles.

Ce geste, ce genre de conversation, leur réaction… Cela avait fait remuer quelque chose de familier en lui.

D'inconnu aussi, puisqu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir eu ce genre d'interaction avec un esprit auparavant. Puis une pensée lui vint et il écarquilla les yeux.

Et si ce sentiment de familiarité lui venait de sa vie de mortel ? Normal qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas !

Avait-il aimé quelqu'un avant de devenir Jack Frost ?

Encore une fois, une jolie couleur pivoine apparut sur son visage. Il ferma les paupières en se frappant mentalement pour de pareilles idées.

 _Non_ , Se dit-il, _Je ne l'aime pas ! Pas comme ça._

Il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste pouvait faire sortir ce concept absurde de son crâne. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de fixer le visage d'Emma. Elle souriait toujours et regardait devant elle, inconsciente du débat mental de son homonyme.

Pour empêcher ces réflexions totalement folles de revenir le hanter, Jack posa la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'envole pas ? Ça serait plus rapide, non ?

De sa place, il vit ses cheveux chocolat se balancer de gauche à droite tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

\- Le moindre coup de vent peut mettre à terre tous les œufs à proximité et vu leur nombre, je préfère éviter. Ça mettrait une belle pagaille, et je sais de quoi je parle…

\- Ça sent le vécu.

Haussement d'épaules.

\- ''La première erreur pour la première fête de Pâques'', comme dit Bunny. D'après lui, ça va de pair.

Un silence amusé prit place un instant où tous deux observèrent les petits êtres sphériques passant autour d'eux, puis Jack déclara;

\- Pourtant on a bien volé pour arriver ici avant le Kangourou.

Froissée pour son ami, Emma lâcha soudainement le bras de Jack et se tourna d'une manière si vive vers lui que, par surprise, il recula d'un pas.

Mains sur les hanches, paupières plissées et dents serrées, toute trace de gentillesse et de chaleur avait maintenant disparut. Une aura de colère froide émanait de la jeune fille et, en frissonnant d'appréhension, Jack sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cette dernière phrase.

\- Je vais faire simple et imaginer que t'as deux ans. Primo, interdiction formelle de voler, voltiger, planer ou même de sauter dans le Terrier tant que les œufs ne sont pas délivrés. Et même après ça, on verra si t'as été assez sage pour avoir la permission. Tout à l'heure, c'était une exception et je m'étais assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'œufs sur notre route. Secundo, Déclara-t-elle en avançant d'un pas et en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine, tu t'excuseras auprès de Bunny pour toutes ces fois où tu l'as appelé 'Kangourou'. Et si j'entends que tu recommences après ça, je te jure qu'on serra loin d'être copains tous les deux. Tertio, si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de neige dans l'enceinte du Terrier, fondue ou pas, ça sera un plongeon express dans la rivière ! Pigé ?

Jack se hâta de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas de quelle rivière elle parlait mais à en juger par son expression, il sût que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander. Il était loin de se douter que l'Esprit du Printemps possédait un côté aussi hargneux.

Il se fit une note dans le coin de sa tête de ne jamais la mettre en colère.

Le jeune homme se sentait tout petit et honteux, comme un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise et à qui on aurait passé un savon –ce qui était un peu le cas… Mais la suite le déstabilisa encore plus.

L'aura flamboyante entourant Emma disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et un sourire éclatant à en faire s'évanouir la Fée des Dents en personne fleurit sur son visage d'ange. Si quelqu'un arrivait à ce moment précis, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'un sermon incendiaire venait d'avoir lieu.

Revenue à la normale, la jeune fille lui fit signe de la suivre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bon, on y va ? Bunny va pas rester là indéfiniment !

Jack hocha lentement la tête, complétement perdu. Inconsciemment, il se frotta le poignet où Emma l'avait tenu comme pour essayer de garder la chaleur qu'elle lui avait partagé à ce moment.

Elle se remit en marche, Jack la suivant l'instant d'après d'un pas hésitant.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux filles.

 **o-0-o**

 **Salut les gens! Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté, pour une raison simple; je m'avance. Je viens de finir le chapitre 11 et bon sang qu'il est long! Pas moins de 13 pages Word! Quoique le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se défend bien aussi avec ses 10 pages... Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous aurez de quoi lire la prochaine fois!**

 **En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout le monde!**

 **A+!**

 **~~~0~~~**

 **Reviews:**

 **TesaVonAtti- Hey salut à toi et bienvenue dans la communauté! J'ai apprécié ta description d'Emma, c'est un autre point de vue que le mien et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que les gens apprécient son caractère... Ne t'en fait pas, ses souvenirs arriveront au moment voulu. Si tu aimes déjà ces esprits OC, tu vas pas être déçu, j'ai l'intention d'en rajouter quelques uns encore... Été en fait parti, bien sûr! Tes idées pour les futures menaces et les possibles réunions sont pas mal... Je les gardes au chaud dans un coin ;)**

 **Pour l'amour, comme je l'ai dit dans une de mes premières notes, je pense pas en mettre trois tonnes et qu'au final ça finisse en eau de rose. J'ai déjà tout prévu sur le plan des sentiments des personnages et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, comme tu dis, ils vont un peu tourner autour du pot. Menfin, tu verras... ^^**

 **Si l'histoire te plait jusqu'à maintenant, tant mieux! J'y met beaucoup d'amour et je suis heureuse de voir que certain l'aiment. En aucun cas ton commentaire m'a ou même aurait pu m'offenser. Si tu veux mettre des conseils, des critiques ou des remarques personnelles, quelles qu'elles soient, ne te gène pas! Ça me permettra de m'améliorer et de vous offrir un meilleur contenu.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! :D**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Les deux esprits saisonniers arrivèrent bien vite aux côtés de Bunny, lequel leva un sourcil quand il remarqua le sourire triomphant de son amie et l'air bougon du glaçon qui regardait partout sauf vers Emma.

\- Tu nous présentes Bunny ? Lança celle-ci avec un clin d'œil entendu, mains derrière le dos.

Pendant un instant, le lapin ne vit pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Puis il se remémora ce secret qu'il lui avait confié à sa première fête de Pâques quatre ans plus tôt, que seule une poignée d'esprit avait pu avoir vent.

Avec un rictus amusé, il s'approcha de Sophie, accroupie au bord du chemin qu'empruntaient ses cocos.

\- Eh p'tite mouffette, Dit-il quand elle tourna vers lui ses grands iris émeraudes brillantes d'innocence, tu veux faire un jeu ?

La fillette se mit à bondir surplace en frappant dans ses mains, ses mèches blondes volant dans tous les sens.

\- Oui, oui ! Un zeu ! Un zeu !

Bunny ricana et s'assit, attendant qu'elle fasse de même.

Finalement, la petite se posa en face de lui tout en continuant à gigoter et à glousser.

Pour attirer son attention, il lui expliqua les règles. Ce qui marcha puisqu'elle s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

\- C'est un jeu où il faut beaucoup d'imagination. Si tu joues bien, tu auras une surprise à la fin. Pour commencer, tu dois fermer les yeux et te concentrer.

Il sourit quand la petite le prit au mot et gonfla les joues, rouge d'effort.

\- Pas autant que ça, voyons !

Aussitôt, la fillette se détendit. En tournant la tête vers Emma et Jack, Bunny réfléchit à ce qu'il dirait ensuite. La première trépignait d'impatience sous le regard perdu mais patient du second.

\- Je voudrais que tu imagines une fille avec des cheveux marron et des yeux verts. Elle porte un pantacourt bleu, une veste verte foncée, un tee-shirt rose et un collier.

Il posa un instant ses yeux sur l'esprit hivernal avant de revenir sur son amie, une question évidente dans ses iris.

 _Je le présente aussi, ou pas ?_

Tout en continuant à sautiller sur place, Emma opina d'un air enthousiaste.

Le lagomorphe se retourna vers Sophie en fronçant les sourcils. Le garçon méritait-il vraiment cette attention ? Bien sûr, il les aidait, lui et les Gardiens, d'abord avec les dents et maintenant avec Pâques… Mais qu'en était-il de toutes ces fois où il leur avait cassé les pieds –les pattes dans son cas- à Emmy et lui ?

Il connaissait bien Emma, il savait qu'elle n'était pas rancunière sur le long terme et qu'elle tentait créer une amitié avec Jack en lui faisant plaisir.

Elle était encore tellement innocente et ses actions le prouvaient bien. Elle ne réalisait pas l'impact que certaines d'entre elles pouvaient avoir pour elle ou pour les autres… Après tout, aux yeux du monde des esprits, elle était encore très jeune –un peu comme un enfant…

Bunny soupira, se disant qu'il le faisait pour elle et pas pour Frost.

\- Maintenant, imagine un garçon avec des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus et un grand bâton dans la main. Il a un pull bleu foncé et un pantalon marron.

Il patienta quelques instants que la petite lui donne son signal qu'elle les visualisait bien.

De discrets chuchotements attirèrent son attention. Il tourna à nouveau la tête en direction des deux adolescents pour découvrir que Nord et Fée s'étaient joints à eux. Il était trop loin pour entendre leurs paroles mais les traits ahuris de Jack et les sourires enthousiasmes du Père Noël, de la Fée des Dents et d'Emma lui donnèrent un bon indice sur le sujet de la conversation.

Apparemment, le glaçon avait enfin comprit ce qu'essayaient de faire son homologue et le lapin géant. Il n'avait pas trop l'air d'y croire, mais l'espoir faisait briller ses yeux glacés comme des diamants.

Après 300 ans à essayer par lui-même, sûrement doutait-il de l'efficacité de leur technique, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais ils étaient au domaine de Pâques… Y avait-il un meilleur endroit au monde où porter ce genre d'espérance ?

\- Après ze fais quoi ? Fit la petite voix fluette de Sophie, ramenant Bunny à la réalité.

Il se contenta de sourire et de répondre;

\- Si tu les vois bien dans ta tête, tu peux ouvrir les yeux et regarder à gauche pour la surprise.

Sans attendre, la fillette ouvrit grand les paupières dans la direction indiquée. A la stupeur de certains et de l'émerveillement des autres, le regard de l'enfant se posa immédiatement sur Emma. Celle-ci écarquilla ses prunelles aux milles nuances de vert quand Sophie se précipita sur elle en s'exclamant « Mazie ! ».

Voyant la petite approcher de plus en plus, Emma se prépara mentalement à être traversée, comme à chaque fois. Elle eut juste le temps de noter dans un coin reculé de son esprit que contrairement à toutes ces autres fois l'humain en face d'elle la voyait et que cela changeait probablement la donne, puis deux petits bras entourèrent ses jambes juste au-dessus des genoux.

La jeune fille sursauta si fort au contact qu'elle en tomba à la renverse, Sophie atterrissant dans ses bras la seconde suivante en riant, comme une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

Deux paires d'yeux sinoples se croisèrent. Sophie se mit à palper le visage, les cheveux et les vêtements de la jeune personne qui était, d'après elle, née du fruit de son imagination. Pendant ce temps, Emma était bouche bée et son regard passait de la petite fille extasiée sur ses genoux aux trois Gardiens souriant de tendresse et d'amusement.

Quand elle croisa celui de Jack, qui les regardait d'un air indéchiffrable comme un peu plus tôt quand Bunny était à sa place, elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé d'approcher la fillette. Emma se tourna vers celle-ci et la surprit en train de tresser l'une de ses longues mèches chocolat en babillant.

\- Eh, Sophie ? Tu dis bonjour à Jack ?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en la regardant, l'air de dire de ne pas insister, comme si le fait que la fillette se soit jetée sur elle en premier était une preuve suffisante qu'il demeurait invisible.

Aussi, quand la petite se mit à le fixer curieusement, il chancela, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Double mazie ! S'écria Sophie en bondissant sur ses pieds pour aller enlacer les genoux du jeune homme à l'instar de ceux d'Emma une minute plus tôt.

Sauf que contrairement à elle, l'esprit hivernal réussit à garder son équilibre. Au moment du contact, il hoqueta si fort qu'il en lâcha son bâton, qui atterrit dans l'herbe avec un bruit sourd.

Emma se releva en observant la scène avec un sourire attendrit.

Elle était folle de joie d'avoir été vue et sentie par un enfant, elle avait attendu ce moment de depuis ce jour où cette femme l'avait traversé dans la rue… Mais en voyant les larmes de bonheur perler au coin des yeux de Jack fixés sur le visage souriant de la petite blonde, la jeune fille se dit que son attente n'était rien comparée à la sienne.

Elle se surprit à avoir un élan de sympathie supplémentaire à son égard à la vue de cette scène touchante.

Tandis que Jack s'écartait et s'accroupissait à la hauteur de la fillette, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite. Elle découvrit une Fée émue, main sur le cœur, fixer les deux jeunes gens avec des yeux humides.

\- C'est un très beau geste que tu as fait là, Emma, Déclara la jeune femme colibri d'un murmure calme. Tu ne mesure sans doute pas l'importance de cette action pour lui… Moi-même je ne peux pas le comprendre.

La brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème. Aucun d'entre nous n'est en mesure de savoir ce que ça fait de ne pas être vu et entendu par les humains. Vous trois êtes visibles par les enfants depuis des centaines d'années, et moi je suis trop jeune pour avoir pleinement ressentit ce manque… Aussi, tu le sais sûrement, cette technique a un temps limité. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est être présent pour lui quand la croyance de Sophie s'effritera.

Laissant tomber son bras, Fée observa Emma s'approcher de Bunny sous un nouveau jour. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nord lui porter le même regard.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te remettre au travail si tu veux pas que tes cocos s'éparpillent de trop…

Tous les quatre regardèrent autour. En effet, les œufs commençaient à devenir confus et à se foncer dessus, la plupart tombant à la renverse l'instant d'après.

\- Ouais, mais et pour Sophie ? Demanda Bunny en fixant la fillette.

Emma secoua la main d'un air nonchalant.

\- Jack et moi on peut s'occuper d'elle maintenant qu'elle nous voit.

Voyant la mine hésitante du Lapin de Pâques, elle ajouta, mains sur les hanches;

\- T'en fais pas, on la lâchera pas ! Et puis, il faut bien que notre Jacky national ait un peu d'expérience sur le terrain… C'est bien la théorie, mais rien ne vaut la pratique pour bien apprendre !

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux autres Gardiens en quête de soutient. Sous son regard suppliant, Fée trottina jusqu'au lapin et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Elle a raison, fais un peu confiance à Jack. Sophie n'est pas en danger ici. Emma pourra les surveiller tous les deux et nous ne serons pas loin en cas de problème.

La concernée hocha vigoureusement la tête pour soutenir ses propos.

\- Bon très bien, Céda Bunny en soupirant. Faites juste attention, je veux pas de blessés. Que ça soit de votre côté ou celui de mes œufs, compris ?

\- Chef, oui chef ! S'exclama Emma avec un salut militaire.

Elle pivota et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses deux nouveaux compagnons quand elle se remémora les évènements quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune fille perdit son sourire et gagna une mine hésitante et maussade. Sans se retourner, elle déclara;

\- Au fait, je… suis sincèrement désolée pour Sab. J'étais là, j'aurais pu l'aider mais… j'avais trop peur… Je suis tellement désolée…

Sans laisser le temps aux Gardiens de répliquer, Emma courut en direction de Jack et Sophie qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la clairière en compagnie des œufs. Elle chassa les larmes d'un clignement de paupière et colla un sourire à ses lèvres quand elle vit la fillette jouer au cheval sur les épaules du garçon totalement hilare.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Grâce à la fillette, qui lui avait sauté dessus à son arrivée pour ensuite retourner sur le dos de Jack, son humeur s'était quelque peu améliorée. Mais pas suffisamment pour que cela n'attire l'attention du jeune homme qui l'observait parfois du coin de l'œil. Au moins eu-t-il le tact de ne rien dire.

A présent, Sophie trottinait en babillant entre les deux esprits, les agrippant chacun par une main.

Soudain, le regard perdu dans le vide, Emma vit apparaitre une image floue. Elle était pourtant assez nette pour qu'elle reconnaisse un couple d'adulte, tenant les mains d'un enfant en bas âge en marchant.

La brune cligna des yeux et l'image disparut, laissant derrière elle un vague sentiment de manque. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Cette sensation lui était familière… Où l'avait-elle ressenti auparavant ?

\- C'est est encore loin ?

Emma sursauta presque à la question soudaine de Jack. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, l'entrée du tunnel est juste après l'arche là-bas, Répondit-elle en pointant la formation rocheuse au loin. Et la sortie est pratiquement collée de la rivière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette rivière exactement ? T'en as déjà parlé, mais je me souviens pas avoir vu un quelconque court d'eau depuis notre arrivée.

\- Normal, elle ne passe pas du tout dans la même zone où on se trouvait avant. Et puis c'est pas de l'eau. Enfin, si, mais pas que. Pour faire simple, c'est une sorte de peinture irisée qui donne des nuances et des dégradés de couleurs différentes aux chocolats qui tombent dedans.

Le garçon opina avant de regarder la masse d'œufs slalomer entre les rochers derrière eux. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Sophie, la prit dans ses bras puis s'écarta du centre du chemin sous les regards curieux des deux filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu vas voir… Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il attendit un instant que quelques œufs passent, avant de s'accroupir et d'allonger Sophie sur le flot de chocolat vivant. Immédiatement, la petite lâcha sa prise et se laissa entrainer par les sucreries sur pattes en s'esclaffant, sous le regard surprit et amusé d'Emma.

Elle se tourna vers Jack, appuyé sur son bâton.

\- Pas mal… Tu pourrais faire un bon Gardien au final…

La jeune fille rit en voyant son air étonné. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un petit monticule de pierres en forme d'escalier qu'elle grimpa afin d'arriver au sommet de l'arche, d'où elle pouvait observer l'avancée de Sophie en contre-bas.

Nord apparut par un raccourcit en sautant de pierre en pierre. Il s'arrêta, chaque pied sur un rocher, et s'amusa à faire coucou à la fillette passant juste en dessous de lui.

Emma tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où elle put observer les premiers œufs sortir de la galerie souterraine en compagnie du lutin. Elle le scruta tandis qu'il poussait le premier chocolat dans la rivière pour ensuite se moquer de lui, puis ricana quand il se retourna pour faire face à tous les autres œufs et, prit de panique, tomber à son tour dans le liquide coloré.

Nord, qui venait d'apparaitre du tunnel avec Sophie dans ses bras, déposa la fillette sur la rive opposée avant de se pencher et de prendre entre ses doigts l'œuf que son petit disciple avait bousculé et qui s'était retrouvé à flotter les pattes vers le haut, au lieu de tomber droit et d'atteindre le fond du canal comme ses semblables.

\- Entre nous, ça c'est bizarre, Déclara le père Noël en observant l'ovoïde coloré avec confusion.

Jack arriva aux côtés d'Emma juste à temps pour voir Bunny contredire son camarade, le tout avec des œufs posés sur l'épaule, le bras et le genou, entouré de papillons aux couleurs vives et une expression d'une douceur tellement pure sur le museau que ça en devenait comique.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire en même temps. Cette scène était si grotesque qu'elle semblait tout droit sortie du cliché parfait d'un conte de fée. De voir un être aussi imposant que Bunny dans une situation digne d'un conte de fée, autant dire que c'était loin d'être crédible pour les deux esprits des saisons. Même si le Lapin de Pâques était déjà un peu un personnage fantastique pour certain…

Quand ils réussirent à se calmer, les deux observèrent les chocolats fraichement pailletés sortir de la rivière et continuer leur chemin. Plus loin, sur un petit pont, le duo vit Sophie mener la marche en dansant et sautillant devant la file. Bunny bondit sur un rocher et regarda passer ses protégés avec fierté.

Jack et Emma suivirent le groupe le long d'un chemin en terre battue où, de chaque côté, les œufs grimpaient à la file indienne le long de tiges vertes pâles à l'air robuste enroulées autour de rochers.

La jeune fille s'approcha et compta les vignes. Après un rapide calcul, elle posa la main au sol et fit pousser une cinquantaine de plantes supplémentaire. Très vite, le flux précédemment croissant d'œufs se mit à réduire considérablement jusqu'à ce que plus aucun œuf n'ait à attendre son tour.

Elle les surveilla un instant puis se dirigea vers un petit espace entouré de roches tout au bout du sentier. Sophie accourut vers elle et referma ses petits doigts sur les siens. Jack suivit silencieusement le duo tout en continuant d'observer les chocolats multicolores dévaler leur toboggan végétal et passer dans une spirale avant d'arriver au sol avec des motifs aussi délicats que différents les uns des autres.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil l'un des yétis de Nord prendre entre ses grandes paluches le lutin couvert de paillettes et complètement étourdit.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé, comment vous faites quand un enfant est allergique à ce qu'il y a dans le chocolat ? Demanda le garçon en regardant ses pieds pour ne pas écraser lesdits chocolats.

Emma haussa les épaules et fit monter Sophie sur son dos, ce qui plut grandement à la fillette qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Je sais pas trop comment ça marche non plus, Bunny ne m'as jamais vraiment expliquer en détails… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que chaque enfant dans le monde à un œuf prédéfini en fonction de ses goûts et de ses intolérances s'il en a.

\- Un seul œuf ? Alors pourquoi il y a des paniers remplis chaque année ?

\- Il m'a raconté qu'il y a très longtemps, chaque œuf allait directement trouver son enfant attitré dès sa sortie du domaine. C'est toujours un peu le cas aujourd'hui mais, avec le temps, la gourmandise des petits les a poussé à chercher le plus d'œufs possibles. Depuis, Bunny confectionne des œufs divers qui ne sont destinés à personne en particulier. Le premier qui le trouve le garde. Mais dans le panier, il y en a pratiquement toujours un que l'enfant préfère c'est leur œuf attitré.

\- Alors… celui de Sophie est dans le coin ?

Les deux esprits promenèrent leur regard aux alentours, comme si l'œuf de la fillette allait se mettre à bondir à tout moment pour rejoindre sa propriétaire.

\- Possible. De toute façon, je doute que Bunny la laisse repartir sans. Depuis qu'il s'est pris ton flocon magique sur le museau tout à l'heure, il est complétement gaga d'elle. Enfin, plus qu'il devrait l'être. D'ailleurs tu m'as toujours pas dis ce que t'as traficoté avec.

Jack roula des yeux.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est rien de dangereux. J'ai juste donné un petit booste à son humeur pour qu'il profite pleinement du moment avec Sophie… Et aussi parce que je voulais voir ce que ça donnais sur quelqu'un d'autre que des enfants, Ricana-t-il.

\- Tu lui as ''boosté son humeur'' ? Tu peux faire ça, toi ? Questionna la brune, un sourcil levé.

\- J'utilise toujours cette technique quand je fais des batailles de boules de neige avec les petits. Ça met une ambiance plus fun qu'une bataille standard.

\- Je vois… Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis arrivèrent près d'une autre arche en pierre bien plus impressionnante que la précédente.

Emma se tourna vers le garçon et posa Sophie au sol avant de la pousser gentiment vers lui. Tout en continuant d'observer les alentours, la fillette alla s'accrocher à la main de l'adolescent, lequel lança un regard confus à la printanière.

\- J'ai un dernier détail à régler, mais il vaut mieux que je sois seule… Je te confie la petite jusqu'à ce que Bunny arrive ! Sourit-elle en courant vers l'arche.

Au dernier moment, elle interpella Jack à nouveau, cette fois d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

\- Tu sais, je suis contente que vous soyez tous là pour nous aider Bunny et moi. C'est la meilleure fête de Pâques que j'ai jamais eu…

\- Ouais… moi aussi, Répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

A première vue, ce rictus ne montrait pas grand-chose, mais Emma décela dans ses prunelles une montagne d'émotions non-exprimées. Clairement, il appréciait sa déclaration plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir ?

 **o-0-o**

 **Salut les gens! Ça fait plaisir d'être de retour après tout ce temps. Les examens sont passés et on pourrait croire que les vacances sont enfin là... Mais que dalle! Enfin, pas pour moi. Je passe la partie pratique de mon bafa durant tout le mois de juillet, ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour continuer l'histoire. J'ai fini le chapitre 12 -qui contient une partie du 11 que j'ai décidé de séparer en 2- et viens de commencer le 13, donc j'ai quand même de quoi vous satisfaire au cas où.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**

 **A+!**

 **~~~0~~~**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cao dreams in books- Salut! Contente que l'histoire te plaise, ainsi que les personnages. Oui,** **c'est vrai,** **les débuts entre Jack et Emma sont un peu tendu et ils ont pas fini de souffrir, mais c'est pour leur bien! Tant mieux si tu aimes bien Scarlett parce qu'on la reverra... ;) Merci pour tes commentaires.**


End file.
